Bend and Not Break
by VietAngel
Summary: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bend and not Break  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: George/Callie, but will eventually be George/Izzie and Callie/Mark (I think, that could change)

**Author's Note**: After seeing the promo for the upcoming episode, this just popped into my head. This one is probably going to be rather disappointing for the George/Callie shippers, but I like to venture out of my comfort zone once in a while.

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

* * *

"Callie? Are you feeling ok?" Addison asked as she lightly touched her friend's shoulder. She had been staring blankly at the OR board for five minutes. Callie hadn't been herself all day. Her skin was pale and slightly clammy…she was easily distracted and not at all her usual lively self.

"Actually, I…" she started to reply, but stopped short as the dinner cart rolled past. Her stomach lurched and she took off toward the ladies room so fast she almost left a dust cloud. Addison stared after her, trying to process what the hell just happened…and then it clicked.

"Holy shit," she muttered under her breath as she headed to the ladies room to find Callie. Addison cringed as she listened to the painful spasms that wracked her friend's body…causing the contents of her stomach to rapidly empty. She wet some paper towels and entered the stall. Pulling Callie's hair back, she placed the cool towels on the back of her neck and waited patiently for the dry heaves to subside. A few minutes later Callie sank back against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"Do you think you're done?" Addison asked softly. Callie wasn't quite ready to speak, but she nodded her head. Addison extended her hand to help Callie to her feet. "Well, let's get you off this dirty bathroom floor then. We'll go to my office, you can rest there."

Callie flopped into one of Addison's chairs and closed her eyes. She hated throwing up; it always made her feel shaky and weak. Addison retrieved a bottle of ginger ale from her mini fridge and placed an empty trash can between Callie's feet just in case her stomach couldn't handle it.

"So, what's up?" Addison asked as she twisted the cap off the bottle and handed it to Callie.

"Thanks," Callie replied. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been nauseous for weeks; I just can't seem to shake this virus."

Addison knew better, but she played along. She pushed Callie's bangs out of the way and felt her forehead…no fever, just as she suspected. She also checked her neck for swollen glands, just to be thorough.

"No fever, no swollen glands, you don't sound stuffy or congested at all…I don't think it's a virus, Cal" Addison said as she hopped up onto her desk, facing Callie. Callie just quirked an eyebrow at her in that way she always did when she wanted to let someone know she thought they were talking out of their ass. "Don't freak out on me here, but when was your last period? This looks a lot like morning sickness to me. I mean, you practically turned green as soon as the smell of the food cart hit you."

"Shit, Addie!" Callie yelled after she nearly shot ginger ale out of her nose. "I hope you don't just spring that kind of thing on your patients like that!"

"Um, Cal…generally, my patients already suspect they're pregnant if they're coming to see me," Addison said, "but you, my friend, were trapped in glass case of crazy denial."

"Some friend you are! I was happily skipping through the land of blissful ignorance and here you come tripping me up with reality," she replied. Addison was relieved to see that she had her sense of humor…she wasn't prepared for a Callie freak-out. "You are such a bitch sometimes. How could you do this to me?"

"You're a sexy bitch and all, but I don't have the proper body parts to do this to you. Maybe if you kept George away from your vagina or, I don't know, actually start taking your birth control pills instead of looking at the pretty colors? You might not be in this mess." They tried their best to scowl at each other, but immediate broke into a fit of giggles.

"You're an asshole, but I love you," Callie said as she tried to catch her breath.

"And thanks for teaching me that useful skill, Mr. Miyagi," Addison replied.

"I take it back. I hate you and your corny Karate Kid references," Callie replied.

"Love you too, Cal," Addison said with a laugh. "Now shut up, and lets find out whether I'm going to be Auntie Addie or not."

Seattle Grace was an excellent hospital, but it was also a gossip pit. Callie was right, they were all seventeen…high school with scalpels was a perfect description. If they followed protocol, Callie's business would inevitably end up spreading like wildfire and she didn't want George finding out from anyone but her. To protect her privacy, Addison drew the blood necessary for the serum test in her office and submitted it to the lab under an alias. She had advised the lab to put a rush on it, but they both knew that would still mean a couple of hours of waiting. Callie had tried to get back to work, but between the nausea and nervousness she was so distracted that she nearly got in trouble with the chief…but once she told him the situation he gave her the rest of the day off, so she headed back to Addison's office to wait. Two hours and several games of UNO later, the results were in.

"Let's see," Addison said, slipping on her reading glasses, "your hCG levels are 16,870…you are definitely pregnant, about six weeks along." Callie was speechless and there was fear written all over her face…Addison was worried. She longed for the lighthearted banter they had shared a few hours ago. "Talk to me, Cal. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I can't do this. I'm not ready. I don't know how to be a mother and I sure as hell can't learn anything from mine. What will George think? He just lost his father; he's not ready to be one…he's still an intern! An intern I had to practically beg to commit to me. I'm still a resident, Addie…we live in a hotel. We're not ready to be parents," she said softly. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"If anyone can do this, you can. Yes, you're still a resident…you're still a resident and you're at the top of your game, you're the best orthopedic surgeon we have. Don't worry about George, he'll be thrilled. It doesn't matter what it took for him to commit to you because the important this is that he did it. He married you, he loves you, and he'll love this baby," Addison said, sitting down beside Callie and taking her hand. "You have me too. I'll move in if I have to and we'll be three doctors and a baby. It'll be fine, Cal. I promise."

Callie wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and took several deep breaths to calm herself. Addie was right. She was capable, she was confident, and she had George…it would all be ok. It had to be ok.

"Sorry, I kind of freaked out on you there huh?" Callie asked.

"That you did, but it's ok. We'll just blame it on the hormones and never speak of it again," Addie replied.

"Great." Callie stood and grabbed her purse. "I know I need to tell George, but I don't want to do it here…and I think I need some time alone to sit with it for a while first."

"I understand. You call me if you need anything ok?" Addison said, giving her friend the hug she looked like she desperately needed.

"I will. I'm going to go home and soak…mind and body. George is in surgery with Burke, if he asks where I am just tell him I wasn't feeling well and went home early. I convinced him on the virus issue last week, so he won't question you about it," she said as she headed out.

"Callie?" Addison called after her. "Congratulations, babe. Seriously."

Callie nodded, and flashed her that brilliant smile that is distinctly Callie Torres before continuing on her way. Addison smiled back and picked up a folder as if she was going to get some work done, even though she knew it was no use. This was huge.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: To Bend and not Break (2/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I really felt that this moment needed to stand alone to have the proper impact.

* * *

It had been a long and exhausting day, but somehow George still felt energized. Maybe it was just nervous energy coursing through his veins…he was about to change his life forever. He truly didn't want to hurt her, but it was the right decision…it was the best thing for both of them—all of them.

He felt horrible, but it wasn't fair to her to keep pretending. She deserved better. He wished he could be the man she needed him to be, but he wasn't, and that was a fact that wasn't going to change. He really did love her—but not in the way she deserved to be loved. His biggest regret was letting things get so far out of control. If he hadn't let it go so far, if things hadn't moved so fast, he wouldn't be on his way to break her heart right now.

He took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. It was just before 11:00 pm. Normally she wouldn't be asleep yet, but she hadn't been feeling well lately so he didn't know what to expect. If he had to wake her for this, it would make it that much more difficult. She would already be cranky, and what he needed to say was going to make her positively livid…or suicidal…either way it wouldn't be good.

Much to his dismay, he found her sprawled across the bed on her back sleeping comfortably. The sight tugged at his heart strings. He questioned the sanity of anyone who would deny her beauty. She was undoubtedly a gorgeous woman, but like this? She was just plain adorable.

He slowly sat on the edge of the bed so as not to jar her from her slumber. He wasn't ready to wake her…not yet. For now he was content to just let his eyes drink the sight of her in. This would likely be the last time he would get a chance to do so. As he reached to brush and errant lock of hair from her face he caught sight of something on her stomach. The hem of her shirt rested slightly above her navel ad he could see the ends of a few lines of…was that paint?

"What the hell?" he muttered as he eased her shirt higher to get a better look. 'Hi Daddy!' stared back at him in big, bold, green letters. The sheer force of what those words meant nearly knocked him off the bed and onto his ass. Tears stung his eyes as a gamut of emotions coursed through him. Callie, his wife, the woman he had come here to break it off with…she was pregnant with his child. The tears finally flowed as his fingers lightly traced the letters on the smooth, olive colored plane of her stomach.

"George? Please tell me those are tears of joy," Callie said as she slowly sat up. Her voice was heavy with sleep; her eyes pleaded with him. "I think I might die if they aren't."

"They absolutely are," he replied, and it was genuine. "So I'm going to be a daddy. How did this…when?"

"You really need me to explain how?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm about six weeks along. I just found out today; Addie did a serum test. Turns out that virus we thought I had wasn't a virus at all."

"You're amazing, you know that?" George said as he cupped her cheek and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. She pulled back suddenly and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"My God, you're probably exhausted and I'm keeping you up like an idiot. Let's get you to bed," he stated. She would have argued with him, but he was right. She was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers and curl up against him.

"I should wash this off first," she replied, gesturing to the paint covering her stomach. She made a move to get out of bed, but he stopped her.

"Don't move a muscle. I'll take care of that," he said. Callie had no problem complying. This kid was draining her already. George disappeared to the bathroom and returned shortly with a soapy wash cloth and a towel. He gently and lovingly washed and dried her belly before dipping his head to press a kiss to it and say hello to baby O'Malley. He quickly stripped down to his boxers before helping his wife out of her clothing.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean for you to find out this way...I had a sexy strip tease planned and everything," she said softly as they crawled under the covers and he spooned around her…pulling her body as close to his as physically possible.

"How I found out doesn't matter. I'm just happy to know," he replied. He kissed the nape of her neck, and both their hands rested against her stomach. He smiled a bit as he heard her breathing even out…she needed her rest more than ever now. Sleep didn't come so easily to him though. Instead, guilt had decided to wrap about his heart while confusion danced in his head.

He had come here with the intention of changing his life; he never expected life, or more accurately **_a_** life, to change him. Knowing that he cheated on his wife had been enough to burn a hole through his gut…but now he had to live with the fact that he had been cheating on the mother of his child the whole time. He felt like his chest was going to cave in. Callie had been growing a life while he was out sowing his seed…and the fact that he was doing it with his best friend made the whole situation that much more horrible.

George cried like he had never cried before and he was glad that Callie was in too deep a sleep to hear him. He cried for what he'd done to the woman in his arms, for their unborn child, for Izzie, for being a man his father would be disappointed in.

He had come here knowing that it would lead to a broken heart…he just never expected that heart to be his own.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: To Bend and not Break (3/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

* * *

The day was starting off bad already and it was only going to get worse. At the moment he was tiptoeing around the room trying his best to get dressed quietly. He desperately needed caffeine, he couldn't find the second half of the one pair of clean socks he had left, and his stomach was growling loud enough to wake the people down the hall. Thankfully, Callie hadn't stirred and the Chief had allowed him an extra hour to get to work due to the circumstances. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. 

It had been a brutal night for both of them, but Callie has taken the brunt of it. The peaceful sleep she had fallen into after they crawled into bed only lasted a few hours. Around 2:00 a.m. she had bolted out of bed, the morning sickness made her violently ill. Every time she was almost asleep again, her stomach would betray her. She knew he had to work today, and she tried to tell him to go back to bed without her, but he would have none of it. He was right by her side every time…rubbing her back, holding her hair, wiping her face and neck with a cool cloth.

Finally, he'd ripped the sheets and pillows off the bed and settled down on the bathroom floor with her. The vomiting finally stopped around 5:00 a.m. and she had curled into his lap and fallen asleep. He had coaxed her into bed shortly after and called Chief Webber to let him know that Callie was in no shape to come to work. The old man seemed to have a soft spot for the beautiful orthopedic surgeon, and he told George to let her know to take all the time she needed. He let out a sigh of relief as he finally found his sock. He scribbled a quick note to let her know that he was only a phone call away if she needed him, and that she was under strict orders to stay in bed until it was time for her appointment with Addison. He put the note where she was sure to find it and lightly kissed her stomach before heading out to get started on what was sure to be an exceptionally horrible day.

* * *

"So what happened last night? You never came back. You promised me you would come back," Izzie said angrily as she and George sat on the old gurney in the dark hallway. It was the spot he and his friends always came to and it was one of the few places in the hospital with very little foot traffic. So many changes in their lives had taken place in that hallway…on that very gurney.

"Izzie, I have something to tell you…" he started, but she quickly cut him off.

"No, George. No! You do not get to do this to me! You do not get to tell me you're staying with her—not after all we've been through!" she yelled as she hopped down and began pacing. The tears were already flowing and he hadn't even gotten it out yet. He hated seeing her like this, hated to be the one to cause her more pain. She had gone to hell and back after Denny died, and he was about to send her to that place again.

"Izzie…" he called softly, stepping in her path to stop her pacing.

"Shut up, George! Just shut up!" she screamed.

"Izzie!" he yelled back. She wasn't going to listen if he wasn't firm. He had to stand his ground, especially when she looked at him that way…like she had lost her best friend.

"Get out of my way!" she screamed, pushing him roughly. She had caught him off guard and he hit the floor with a thud. He quickly scrambled to his feel and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly enough to leave a bruise. He was done playing nice, he was done trying to break it to her gently.

"Callie's pregnant!" he screamed as loudly as he could. He immediately regretted it as she deflated before his eyes. "Izzie, I'm…"

"She's…How? When?" she asked softly. The venom no longer dripped from her voice and that scared him. She was giving up.

"She just found out yesterday. She's six weeks along," he replied as they hopped back onto the gurney. There was nothing but dead silence for a while; neither really knew what to say.

"You're staying with her, aren't you?" Izzie asked shakily. It wasn't so much a question as a statement. She knew George, she knew him better than anyone and she knew what he would do.

"Yes," he replied simply, taking her hand in his. "I can't leave her now, not like this. She's pregnant…she needs me."

"Why? I know this is your child too, but why do you need to stay with her and pretend to be this happy couple when you know there's someone else you'd rather be with? I'm begging you—_begging_ you to just tell her so we can get on with our life together," Izzie pleaded as the tears began to flow again.

"I can't! You just don't understand…you didn't see the look on her face last night when she thought I wasn't happy about the news. You weren't the one who had to hold her hair when she started vomiting non-stop in the wee hours of the morning. Yours weren't the arms she cried in because it made her throat and stomach hurt so bad she could barely breathe," he said. "What kind of man would I be if I left her that way? This is my child; I want to be there for it all…the entire pregnancy, birth, first steps, first word, and first birthday. I just—I need to be with her right now."

Izzie sighed and leaned back until her back touched the wall. This was it…it was over, just like that. It had barely begun and now it was all crashing down around her. Callie. Why couldn't she have just taken her damn birth control pills…hell, there were shots, patches, condoms…they were doctors for Pete's sake! She knew it was wrong but she found herself wishing that Callie had gotten an abortion…and when George dropped her hand like it was a hot coal, she realized she must have spoken that particular thought out loud.

"God, are you really that fucking selfish?" he said, completely appalled that she would think such a thing. "You'd rather she abort my child just so you can have things your way? Maybe I really am staying with the right woman."

Ouch. That hurt. She knew that she deserved it though…she had no right to bring the baby into this.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am…I had no right to say that. It's just—this is hard," she replied. He nodded and took her hand again. The air was thick with tension and an awkward silence had settled around them. "Do you love her?"

"I do. We rushed things, I know that now…but I wouldn't have married her if I didn't love her. Callie is an amazing woman. She's gorgeous, intelligent, talented, funny, and she gets me…she's everything a guy like me could ever dream of—except for one thing. She's not you. She should be more than enough, but damn it she's just not you. You had Denny and I had Callie. I'm not saying that loving them was a waste of time…but look at what we could have had if we could have just seen what was right in front of us. I wish we could have seen each other sooner," he started. "There can't be an us now; she's having my baby and I want my child to have what I had growing up. I don't want baby O'Malley to be shuffled from parent to parent during summers and holidays…I want my child to be able to come home from school and see mom and dad in the kitchen making dinner. I want my child to have a stable and happy home."

Izzie knew that there was nothing more she could say. George had made up his mind and he thought he was doing the right thing. He would stay with Callie, they would raise their child, and they would live happily ever after…but she would be left out in the cold. Alone. George could see the defeat in her eyes. It was really over.

"Iz, I've got to go…Callie should be here in a bit. She has an appointment with Addison. I have to be there," he said. He stood, but maintained his tight grip on her hand.

"Go be with your wife," she said. She pushed him away, gently this time, and angrily swiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. He turned to go, but stopped suddenly.

"I—I know I have no right to ask you this, and I know it's going to be hard, but…could you do me a favor? This animosity between you and Callie—that stress isn't good for her and the baby. Callie's the one getting the shit end of the stick in all of this…she still thinks she has a faithful husband. Could you please try to cut her some slack? For me?" he asked. He felt terrible for Callie…and for Izzie. He'd made promises to them both that he'd failed to keep; he'd disappointed them both even though one had no idea.

Izzie had never hated Callie more than she did in that moment. Once again, she was taking her George away…but for George? She would try. She nodded, and he smiled. Resting his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her in for one last kiss. It seemed like forever before he pulled away…and as he rushed down the hall toward his new life, she was left with nothing but kiss bruised lips and memories.

**TBC… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Bend and not Break (4/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: The last couple of chapters have been pretty angst ridden, so I decided to make this one kind of light and hopefully fun. Callie's going to be a mommy, she should be all happy, happy, joy, joy for a while…because of course I'm going to pull the rug out from under them soon. I also wanted to explore the Callie/Addison/Miranda friendship a little as well.

* * *

"She lives! I never thought I'd say this about you, but you look like shit dude," Addison said as Callie approached the nurse's station. She was wearing a vintage Pink Floyd t-shirt, a pair of loose fitting grey track pants, and her favorite leather jacket. She had a serious case of bed head and was nursing a bottle of ginger ale and munching on a handful of saltine crackers.

"Fuck you too, Addie," Callie replied while flashing the sweetest smile she could muster in her state. Her hands were too full to flip Addison a bird, so she settled for poking her cracker crumb laden tongue out instead. Miranda had been standing beside Addison and couldn't help but giggle at their exchange. She was so obviously the mature one in their little friendship trio.

"Hey you; get over here," Miranda said grabbing the sleeve of Callie's jacket and tugging her around to the back of the nurse's station where she and Addison were so she could pull the younger woman into a hug. "Congratulations! How are you feeling?"

"All the dizziness and vomiting of college, without the constant sex and warm, friendly embrace of alcohol," Callie began as she eased into the empty chair beside Addison and finished off her last cracker. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly and smiled. "Physically, I feel exactly like I look, but mentally? I feel like I just won a million bucks."

"Why would you care about winning a million bucks, rich girl? Don't you already have several?" Addison asked, unable to resist the urge to rib her friend.

"Zip it, trust fund baby! It's a saying; I was making a point you loser!" while jabbing her elbow into Addison's arm. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like a spoiled child, hissing and cursing under her breath as she unwittingly put pressure on her tender breasts…which in turn caused all three of them to fall into a fit of giggles.

"You two are twelve years old. I'm going to be the adult here and get back to work," Miranda said, collecting her charts from the desk. "Callie, I'll send that fool husband of yours up. He's been running around here all day telling anyone he sees about how he's going to be a daddy. When I heard him telling one of the nurses about how hardcore his wife's ovaries are, I had to put him on chart duty so he could stop scaring people."

"Oh God, he knows I have to work here right?" Callie said, clearly embarrassed. "Now I'm going to have to finish out my residency as Dr. McOvaries-of-Steel!"

Miranda and Addison laughed while Callie slumped down in her chair and pouted some more…she was definitely the spoiled baby sister of the group, but both older women were fiercely protective of her when they needed to be. To those who didn't have the privilege of truly knowing her, Callie was the tough, aggressive, unshakeable, ortho-chick. Her friends knew better. That was Dr. Torres…but Callie? Hector and Rosario Torres' baby girl? She was caring and sensitive...always with her heart pinned to her sleeve. That dueling personality made her a force to be reckoned with. She had the kind of presence that kicked you in the ass and made you pay attention anytime she stepped into a room.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Miranda said as she saw George making his way down the hall toward them. "I'll see you ladies later; I should go round up the rest of my interns before they cause trouble. O'Malley, you're officially off duty. Go home and help keep your wife's face out of the toilet when you're done here…and for the love of all that is right with the world, don't ever talk about her ovaries again!"

George shuffled his feet and muttered a quiet apology. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck as Addison and Callie both glared at him. He walked over and stood behind Callie's chair. He kissed the top of her head as he leaned down to slide a hand under her shirt and caress her stomach. "How are my two favorite people?" he questioned. "Did you feel any better when you woke up?"

"I still feel sick, but it's not nearly as bad as it was last night," Callie replied, placing her hand over his. The pang of guilt stabbed at his heart once again. If Callie hadn't found out she was pregnant when she did, none of this would be happening. He felt sick at the thought of not being around for this. If she had found out just a day later, or decided not to tell him right away…they would have been over, he would be on the outside looking in, and Callie would be going through a pregnancy alone. She would have been crying on the bathroom floor alone, and the mere thought of that shook him to the core.

"Okay, O'Malleys, are you ready?" Addison said as she stood. Callie was only six weeks along and normally Addison wouldn't be doing this for another couple of weeks. However, Callie was her best friend, and a fellow doctor…and she was a little concerned about the severity of Callie's nausea and vomiting, so she was willing to make an exception and ease her mind as well as her friend's. George nodded and helped Callie up from her chair…slowly, since they never knew what movements would upset her finicky stomach these days. He wound an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek as they followed Addison into an exam room. Their first prenatal exam…it didn't get more real than this.

It was a long visit—probably the longest they would have to deal with. Addison started by getting detailed medical histories from both parents, which led to George getting smacked in the back of the head once Callie found out he had contracted syphilis from Olivia—a little tidbit of information he'd neglected to tell her. All was forgiven once he assured her that it had been cured well before they started an intimate relationship. Since Callie and George were both medical professionals, they were able to get through the discussion about nutrition and genetic testing options quickly.

Blood and urine samples were taken, and a complete physical was performed—after Addison read Callie the riot act for not having one in almost two years, of course. Callie tried her hardest to escape the dreaded pelvic exam, but it had to be done.

"You can sit up now, I'm all done you big baby," Addison said as she tapped Callie's leg to let her know that she could remove it from the stirrups. She was trying to keep the mood light, but the fact that Callie had been trembling through the whole exam wasn't lost on her. She'd had a death grip on George's hand too, and he and Addison shared a knowing glance as he helped Callie sit up.

"You're shaking, Cal. What's wrong, hon? I didn't hurt you did I?" Addison asked, placing a comforting hand on Callie's thigh while George stroked his wife's hair.

"No, you didn't. I just—I had a really bad experience with the first pelvic exam I ever had and they've freaked me out ever since," she replied. She rested her head on George's shoulder and sighed. "I was fourteen when I had my first real boyfriend. My mother came home and found us making out one day, assumed I was sexually active, and all but dragged me by the hair to her gynecologist who happened to be the worst doctor ever. I was already uncomfortable about being seen by a male, and on top of that he was old, scary looking, and rough with me. He knew it was my first visit, but didn't bother explaining anything he was doing…and he used the large speculum. I had never even used a tampon before. I was too scared to tell him he was hurting me and I was sore for days afterwards. I felt completely violated and I've feared pelvic exams ever since."

Addison and George both knew that Callie didn't have a good relationship with her mother, but they had never really known the extent of the animosity between them. If she was the type of woman who would force her daughter into one of the most traumatizing experiences of a woman's life, there's no telling what else she had done. Addison and George embraced Callie in the three-way hug.

"Cal, there are going to be a lot of pelvic exams over the next 34 weeks...I need you to be okay with that. You've got to get it in your head that this isn't going to be like that first time ever again. I love you and this baby very much, so you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm a woman too, so I know there's nothing pleasant about this…but I'm going to try and cause you as little discomfort as I possibly can. Do you think you can handle that?" Addison said.

"Yeah, I think I can. You do have good hands…no wonder you have all these men after you," Callie replied, lightening the mood once again. Addison laughed and hugged Callie once again.

"You know, if you two are planning some kind of lesbian affair…can I at least be invited to watch?" George chimed in.

"Shut up O'Malley!" both women yelled as they both swatted the back of his head. When the laughter died down, Addison stepped out to give Callie some privacy so she could get dressed. The met in her office and quickly went over nutrition and what symptoms she should expect in the upcoming months. All things Callie and George were well versed in, but it was standard procedure for her to give that information to all patients. After getting a clean bill of health, a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and the promise of a girl's night out, the exhausted but happy new mommy was free to go.

* * *

"George, what are you staring at?" Callie asked as she kept her eyes locked on the screen. She had gotten a little of her appetite back, so they had stopped by her favorite Chinese restaurant on the way home. She settled on a rather tame noodle soup with chicken and greens so as not to tempt fate. Since neither of them had to work the next day, they got their food to go and also picked up a couple of movies and some ice cream for dessert before heading back to the hotel. Now they were both lounging in bed, propped up against the headboard as they watched MST3K: The Movie…Callie's pick.

"I'm staring at you. You're gorgeous," he said simply. She smiled brilliantly and turned her attention back to the movie. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her since they left the hospital. Pregnant women really did glow. The love she had for their child radiated from her soul like beams of light. Ever since they'd left the hospital, he'd become hypersensitive to every little thing about her…and he realized the mistake he had made. He thought he could live without her, but as he listened to the intoxicating sound of her laughter he knew that wasn't true. This was the woman he loved. He had initially convinced himself he was staying because she was pregnant. He thought that the baby was the only thing holding him to her…but looking at her right now? He knew that **_she_** was what held him in her orbit.

He loved Izzie, he truly did, but the sound of Izzie's laughter didn't make his heart soar. He didn't crave the scent of her hair or timbre of her voice…those were things he only felt with Callie. Izzie was his best friend; she was beautiful and unattainable…she was the kind of woman every guy wanted. She was the girl guys like him always lusted after in high school but never got. He had stupidly jumped at the chance when it presented itself. Like an idiot, he had betrayed his wife just to fulfill some high school fantasy.

Someday, Izzie would make a wonderful wife to some deserving guy, but it couldn't be him. His perfect woman had been right in his face the whole time and he had been blind to her. For the first time throughout his relationship with Callie, he saw her with 20/20 vision. She liked silly movies and video games, she was the chick who would knock back tequila shots with you and the boys and buy you lap dances on your birthday. Callie? She was the fantasy woman you discover when you leave the little boy behind and become a man. A woman like her only came along once in your lifetime, and that was only if you were lucky. Like a fool, he had almost let her go.

Her dinner had gone half eaten, but she wasn't having any trouble working her way through a pint of vanilla ice cream. He watched salaciously as a large spoonful traveled toward her succulent lips. A funny moment in the movie caused her to shake with laughter and a bit of ice cream dripped onto her. She grabbed a napkin to wipe it off, but George stilled her hand. He leaned in and licked the sweet, sticky substance from the swell of her right breast. She had stripped out of her clothes as soon as they got home and was now clad in Transformers panties and a lacy, black silk camisole. He loved the way she could mix sexy with silly.

She moaned softly at the feel of his tongue against her skin. The increased hormones were already heightening her sensitivity. She sat the ice cream carton down on the bedside table as he trailed soft kisses over her collar bone and up to her neck, eliciting more of those intoxicating moans. He smiled against her jaw line as the vibrations coursed through his lips. He slid a hand under her shirt to caress her stomach…something he'd been doing a lot of lately. Sometimes he just felt this overwhelming need connect with her and the baby in any way he could.

Their lips finally collided and he fisted a hand in the silky strands of her hair. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Callie found herself flat on her back with George on top of her and she had no memory of how they got that way. He eased the camisole up and off and she writhed beneath him as his mouth attacked her neck with more fervor this time. He worked his way down her body, remembering to gentle his ministrations as he reached her tender and slightly swollen breasts. She whimpered as he suddenly stopped. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any discomfort; he had to make sure she was okay before he continued.

"Are you okay? You're not nauseous are you? Are you sure you're not too sore from your exam for this?" he asked. He was clearly concerned and it was sweet, but she had to giggle at his frantic pace.

"George," she whispered as she cupped his cheek. "I'm fine, really."

George smiled up at her. He took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm before continuing his path down her body. He showered her belly with kisses and hooked his index fingers into the waistband of her panties before stopping again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked with a smirk as he looked up at her again. She shook her head no. "Good, because I am," he finished, and with that he eased her panties down her legs and began to feast on the only desert he'd really been craving…and she tasted a hell of a lot better than vanilla ice cream ever could.

**TBC**…

**Author's Addendum**: Apologies for the long wait between updates. I had planned to have this done a week ago, but this chapter was a beast to write. Normally, I can visualize a chapter in my head like a movie. If I can't see it, it's not right…and if it's not right, I can't post it. I don't want to give you anything less than my best. I finally got it to a place that I liked, so hopefully you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Bend and not Break (5/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but it's gotten to the point where I'm so frustrated with it I just have to let it go. I'm just going to post it, move on to new and (hopefully) better chapters, and never speak of this travesty again. So here it is, my 5th chapter...I sincerely apologize for its craptastic content.

* * *

Callie couldn't focus no matter how hard she tried. She needed to complete her post-op notes, but every time she looked down at the chart the lines blurred together. She rubbed her eyes and rolled her head to try and release the tension that built up in her neck and shoulders from being hunched over the operating table for four hours. She had just completed her third surgery of the day. She wished George would come by and work some of the kinks out of her muscles—the man had fantastic hands—but thinking back to the fight they'd had that morning, she knew it wasn't going to happen.

He had been doting on her incessantly since finding out she was pregnant. They heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time last week and it had been doubly bad since then. It was sweet, but it was grating on her nerves something fierce. That morning she'd gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom and he had followed her and perched himself on the edge of the bathtub. She'd had it coming out of both ends for the past couple of days and the last thing she needed was him sitting there staring at her while she was trying to take care of business. She couldn't even pee in peace and that had been the final straw. She snapped, sparking a screaming match that ended with him storming out after telling her she was being bitchy.

He just didn't understand. She was sick, and tired…and tired of being sick and tired. All she wanted was a moment alone, a minute to herself, and he just couldn't understand. He kept going on and on about how they were going to be parents and they had to be in this together. She was well aware that they were in it together…she didn't get pregnant alone. She loved that he wanted to be involved, but it was her body going through hell, not his—but he just wasn't hearing her. He felt like she was trying to push him away. That wasn't her intention, but he was smothering her and she just needed a moment to breathe.

There it was again…the ever present nausea. She was ten weeks along now, almost done with her first trimester, and she had hoped the morning sickness would have started to taper off by now. Much to her dismay, it was still going strong and there was no end in sight. She didn't want to throw up anymore. She was tired of spending all of her time on bathroom floors. Her stomach hurt, her head was pounding, and her back ached. She tried to ignore the pain and get back to her chart, but looking at the words caused her stomach to roll. She cursed under her breath and tossed her pen into the hallway in frustration. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to calm herself, and then leaned back in her chair.

"Calm down mi frijolito, please?" she whispered as she caressed her stomach. "Mommy doesn't feel good and she needs a break."

"I believe this belongs to you," Mark said as he leaned over the nurse's station desk to wave the pen she had just thrown in front of her face. "If I was a few inches shorter you would have put my eye out."

"Sorry," Callie muttered while taking the pen from his hand. Normally, he would have offered up a smart ass remark, but he could tell by the look on her face that she really wasn't in the mood.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked. She had taken her pen back and apologized, yet he was still standing there staring at her.

"I was hunting you down for a consult, but you don't look like you're in any shape to do it," he started. "Now, the real question is, is there anything I can do for you?"

Callie narrowed her eyes and stared at him skeptically. Granted she didn't know him well, but this was way out of character for him. Mark Sloan was the hospital manwhore. He collected women like baseball cards, used his interns as slaves; he wasn't the type of guy that offered to do things for you.

"Who the hell are you? And what've you done with manwhore McSteamy?" she said.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between you and me?" he whispered, leaning in so she could hear him. He waited for her to nod her approval before continuing. "I have a soft spot for pregnant women. I'd do anything you told me to right now. Seriously Callie, can I get you something? Ginger ale? Crackers, maybe? You look like you're going to hurl any second."

Callie didn't quite know what to make of his statement, but something in his voice told her he wasn't playing a game. For the second time she found herself realizing that this man had layers. Their night of no strings sex had made her feel dirty, but only because of her feelings for George. Despite the selfish asshole reputation he had around the hospital, Callie was shocked to find that Mark Sloan was completely selfless when there was a woman in his bed…until he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank you for the offer Mark, but a nap is the only thing I need. Morning sickness is kicking my ass," she said, once again rubbing her stomach. "Give me a minute to get it together and I'll be ready to take a look at your patient."

"Excellent," he replied as he waited patiently. "And by the way, frijolito? That is possibly the cutest nickname I've ever heard for a fetus…and don't you ever tell anyone I said that."

Callie blushed with embarrassment. She was hoping he hadn't heard that. Frijolito was a nickname she used when it was just her and the baby…her little bean. She hadn't even uttered it to George. She had fond memories of her father calling her his little jumping bean when she was a kid. It all changed by the time she was a teenager, after the divorce…but for a brief moment in time she was her daddy's little girl, his little jumping bean. Now she had a little bean of her own.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said, rising slowly from her chair.

"Ok, so what I have is a hand reconstruction. A twenty-one year old male came in with a crushing injury to the hand. He was attempting to change a tire when the car fell off the jack and trapped his hand under the wheel. The kid is an artist so it's important that we not only try to save the hand…he needs to have full use of it if at all possible. That's why I need your help. I need the best to make sure this is done right," Mark finished as he hit the up button on the elevator. He had been so caught up in explaining the case that he hadn't noticed she was having trouble keeping up with him. He didn't realize she wasn't beside him until he got into the elevator and turned to hit the button. She was about ten feet away, and the minute he saw her ashen face he knew something was terribly wrong. Without hesitation, he bolted from the elevator and reached her just in time to catch her before she hit the floor. He lifted her easily and cradled her against his chest.

"Is Dr. Torres okay?" Nurse Tyler asked as he stopped to assist.

"She'll be fine, but I need you to page Dr. Montgomery immediately, and then get me a gurney," Mark replied. He was all business now, but in those brief moments between realizing she was about to fall and reaching her, he had been scared shitless. A chill went down his spine as he looked down at the woman in his arms, and he couldn't shake the feeling that there was an omen somewhere in all of this.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Bend and not Break (6/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but I'm much happier with this chapter than I was with the last one. I didn't intend this to be so emotionally heavy…I promise to lighten it up in chapter 7.

* * *

Even though he knew she would be fine, he couldn't fight the urge to touch her hand every few minutes or so just to make sure she was still warm. She was so still, so peaceful…too peaceful for his liking. He had never been so scared in his life as when he had gotten word that something had happened to her…not even when his father was in surgery. He couldn't remember what he was doing before that; all he could remember was dropping everything and running as fast as he could to the ER. By the time he made it there she was already regaining consciousness and Dr. Bailey and Dr. Montgomery were both by her side. Dr. Sloan intercepted him and told him exactly what happened. After thanking the man, he pulled up a chair and had been glued to Callie's bedside ever since. Addison and Miranda had assured him that she and baby were both fine—and knowing their friend would never rest of her own accord, had given her something to help her sleep. Three hours later and she still hadn't stirred a bit.

He kissed her hand, rested his head lightly against her stomach, and let the tears he had been holding back start to flow freely. She was moderately dehydrated and it had caused her to faint. It was really nothing to cry over, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it could have been much worse. If Dr. Sloan hadn't been there to catch her she could have fallen and hurt herself and the baby…but even that wasn't the cause of his tears. He was crying because he knew with all his heart that he was the cause of this. This was karma slapping him in the face for cheating on her. This was the universe telling him to pay attention because this is the important part. He cried because he was sorry, because he loved her so much it hurt…because for the first time he was absolutely sure that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He cried because if he could take it all back he would—if he could do it all over again he'd be the man she deserved instead of a scared, indecisive little boy.

He was both startled and elated as he felt her delicate fingers run gently through his hair. He wiped his face before looking up to meet her drowsy gaze. She wasn't so out of it that she didn't notice his tears, but something in her heart told her not to question him about it. She knew that the pregnancy was going to cause emotional ups and downs for him as well and she wanted to give him the space he needed. Sometimes a person just needed to feel it.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," he said. He stood and brushed her hair away from her face so he could kiss her forehead. "You don't know how glad I am to see those beautiful brown eyes. How are you feeling?"

"Other than the slight headache and the horrible case of dry mouth, I feel great," she said, clearing her throat and stretching her arms above her head carefully so as not to dislodge her IV. She sighed softly before sliding over and motioning for George to join her on the bed. The nurse had left a pitcher of iced water on the bedside table and he poured her a cup before joining her. She sipped some carefully, then snuggled into him and struggled to stay awake. "What did Addie give me? The last thing I remember is her standing over me with a needle."

"I promised I wouldn't rat her out…she threatened bodily harm if I did," he replied.

"George," she warned. "Who are you more afraid of, me or her?"

"Her," he replied after contemplating the question for a moment. "You can withhold sex which would suck…but I have faith that you wouldn't actually kill the father of your child. She on the other hand, threatened to alter my anatomy so that sex will never be possible again."

"Hmm, good point," she giggled. "She is scary sometimes."

"I love you Callie O'Malley," he said simply, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"I love you too, George," she managed to mumble through a yawn. He leaned down to kiss her softly when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Chief Webber said as he peeked into the room, "but I had to come check on my star patient. How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to get back to work. I have bones to set and charts to finish…gonna spring me now?" Callie replied. The woman was nothing if not spirited.

"Nice try, but no dice. You're here for the night at the very least," he said as he began flipping through her chart. "You're moderately dehydrated and I'm not happy with your potassium levels. Tonight we'll focus on getting plenty of fluids into you. We'll recheck everything in the morning, andif it all looks ok and your urine output is good, I'll let you go."

Callie smiled. She didn't want to stay at all, but one night was better than two.

"Don't get too happy yet," the chief said. "_If_ I release you tomorrow, you are to take a week off and get some rest."

Callie pouted and he almost caved, just like that. Damn, she was good…but he stayed strong and stuck to his decision. In that moment he knew that he and Adelle never having kids was a good thing, because a daughter would have walked all over him without even having to try.

"I assume you're not going anywhere until she does," he said, looking over at George. "I'll have a nurse bring a cot in for you. You kids have a good night."

"Thanks Chief," George replied. A few minutes later he was just enjoying the feel of her in his arms when they were interrupted once again. Dr. Bailey stepped in with little Tuck in tow.

"First off, I'm going to have to set some ground rules," Miranda started. "O'Malley, I'm here as your wife's friend, not as your boss. Nothing that goes on here is to leave this room. Despite what you might see in a few moments, remember that I'm still the Nazi. So if I hear whispers about me going soft, I'll know you leaked information…and I'll make you pay dearly. Got it?"

"I understand," he responded. Miranda nodded and walked over to Callie's side of the bed carrying the baby and a large bag. Callie beamed as Tuck immediately reached for her. Callie settled the boy in her lap and gave Miranda a big hug.

"Tuck was very worried about his auntie Callie, so I thought I'd bring him for a visit," Miranda said, finally pulling away. He held a lock of Callie's hair firmly in one hand, while he tugged at her wedding ring with the other. Miranda told her that he was very fascinated with shiny things lately. "Girl, don't you ever scare us like that again! Addison and I nearly lost it when we saw Mark wheeling you into the ER! I know all of this is new and a little overwhelming, but you've got to take better care of yourself baby girl. George has to take better care of you too."

George flushed with embarrassment as she looked at him pointedly. He decided to sit back and observe rather than protest. It was an interesting sight to say the least. He was used to seeing Dr. Bailey as the Nazi, the boss…the woman who was large and in charge despite her diminutive stature, but here she was doting on Callie like a mother taking care of her sick child. Callie too, was normally very strong and in control…but with Miranda she allowed herself to let go and be taken care of. This vulnerable side of her was something he hadn't really seen before. There was a lot about her he didn't know—that was scary, but now that he knew what he wanted he was grateful for the opportunity to discover every facet of her.

She was going to be an amazing mother, of that he was sure. She was a natural with little Tuck and the boy was obviously in love…apparently she had that effect on men of all ages. Uproarious laughter erupted from the child as Callie bounced him gently on her knee and attempted to stare him down. George caught her eye and smiled. He couldn't wait for the day when he'd see her like this—so full of love and laughter—with their child.

The moment was interrupted by the nurses coming in to check Callie's vitals and set up the cot so George could settle in for the night. Miranda took it as her cue to leave; she needed to get home to her husband and put her son to bed. The nurses were going to be a few minutes, so George volunteered to walk her out.

"You're ready," Miranda said as they reached her car.

"What?" he asked. They had been walking in comfortable silence and he had no idea what she was referring to.

"Callie and the baby…you're ready. I saw the way you were looking at her in there. That was the look of a man who is ready for the wife, the house, and the 2.5 kids. I've never seen you so sure of anything before," she said. He didn't really know what to say. He was shocked she paid so much attention to him. "Don't look at me like that. I know things. I'm proud of you, that's all. You handled yourself well today…on and off duty. Say goodbye to Uncle George, Tuck."

"Goodnight, Tuck," George said to the smiling little boy. "Goodnight, Dr. Bailey."

George watched the car pull away and then headed back to Callie's room, smiling all the way. He was surprised to find her asleep so quickly, but she'd had an exhausting day to say the least. He tucked the blankets around her shoulders and carefully adjusted her body to a more comfortable position. Once he was satisfied he climbed onto the cot and finally allowed exhaustion to catch up with him. He reached across the small divide between their beds to stroke her hand. She unconsciously curled onto her side facing him and sighed softly. He was close enough to feel her breath blow across his face and he leaned over to kiss her lips softly.

"I'm ready, Cal. I want it all and I want it with you," he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Goodnight sweetheart. Goodnight baby O'Malley."

He drifted off with a smile on his face and visions of their future in his head. Pretty soon it would be the three of them against the world.

**TBC**…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Bend and not Break (7/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating: **you don't want to know

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: WARNING - There's some fairly graphic sex ahead, and yes, I know that shouldn't be posted on this site...but to edit this chapter down to an acceptable rating would leave you with nothing. So I either post it or skip the seventh chapter here. I'm taking a chance. The songs suggestions for this chapter are "La Vida Real" by Acida, "Son Tus Manos" by Anita Tijoux, and "Dissolved Girl" by Massive Attack. They really have nothing to do with the story other than it's what I was listening to when I wrote this, and it's the perfect thing to be playing in the background during lazy Sunday sex. Callie strikes me as the kind of woman who has a soundtrack to her life. So anyway, not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I wanted to make a point that the baby has brought them closer…to the point that they are so attuned to each other's feelings/needs/desires that they don't need to vocalize it. Enjoy…

* * *

  
He was dreaming…he knew that. The frosted appearance of his surroundings made that blatantly obvious. Real life wasn't lived in soft focus…and he certainly didn't hump apple pies on kitchen counters in reality. It was that damn movie. He and Callie had fallen asleep watching American Pie last night because they were both too exhausted to change the channel or turn off the television. Lucid dreams were such a pain sometimes. He hated not having control of what he was doing.

However, he was intrigued by how much a warm apple pie felt like a woman's mouth. Not just any woman's mouth, it felt like _**his**_ woman's mouth. Callie was as talented in the bedroom as she was in the OR. Wait a minute—why was his hand sinking into the counter? Why did it feel soft and silky like Callie's hair? He felt nails scrape lightly against his scrotum and finally opened his eyes to the real world. Oh what a beautiful sight he was greeted with. He let his fingers roam through the midnight locks before him, watched intently as her exquisite lips moved slowly up and down his shaft…this woman—sometimes there were no words.

Callie's second trimester had seemingly come out of nowhere, and with it came a voracious appetite for sex. She wanted to be touched all the time. As much as he was enjoying what she was doing, there was something else he wanted—no, needed would be the correct word. He needed to see her face, look into her eyes…he needed to be the one giving pleasure instead of receiving it. His need to make sure she was satisfied had increased immensely since she'd been pregnant. It was about so much more than sex…he was eager to give in to her every whim, whether it was hunting down the chocolate milk she often craved after a surgery or taking a walk with her at 3 a.m. when she couldn't sleep.

"Callie," he called as she scratched her scalp lightly. "Come up here, sweetie."

She looked up at him and smiled before crawling up his body. She was warm and wet against his stomach, and it only served to further his already painful erection. If she would just slide back a fraction of an inch he could slip inside her—but she knew exactly what she was doing. When she was like this, all he had to do was lie back, relax, and let her have her way with him. He wasn't one to complain.

"Hey," she said as she smiled down at him. It was early morning, and the light filtering through the blinds lit her from behind as if she was a fine work of art on a museum wall. She _**was**_ a fine work of art…a naked and glorious work of art. He was amazed at the changes in her body and he found himself more and more attracted to her with each passing day. Her bronzed skin had a constant radiant glow, her already too thick hair seemed to become even thicker and shinier.

"Hey yourself," he replied as his hands caressed her growing belly. At twenty-one weeks along she was finally showing. He traced the linea negra that had formed from her navel to her pubic bone, and then paused to play in the neatly trimmed thatch of curls between her legs. She moaned softly and he smiled as he continued to devour the sight of her. She leaned forward, planting her hands on either side of his head, and kissed him softly. He wanted so badly to grab the back of her neck and hold her to him, but it was his turn to be passive.

When she sat back up she moved just enough for his shaft to rub against her slick folds. As she began to move her hips in slow, deliberate circles, he had no choice but to sit back and let her do her thing. The one thing he wanted most in the world right now was to be inside her and she wasn't letting him have it…but what she was doing felt damn good. He caressed her thighs before trailing his fingers up her sides, tickling her rib cage and causing her to giggle.

He couldn't resist dipping two fingers into her and she gasped at the unexpected touch. He removed them as quickly as he'd placed them there and she smirked as he licked them clean and stared at her pointedly. She got the hint; she knew what he wanted. She repositioned her hips, slowly lowering herself onto him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in her warmth. He loved the way her lips always formed a perfect ring as she moaned almost inaudibly when he entered her. He closed his eyes just to relish the incredible feel of her…until he was ripped from his reverie by a soft crunching sound.

"Cal, what the hell…where did you get cookies?" he started. "You're seriously eating cookies during sex?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that O'Malley?" she replied as she coked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow at him. She continued to much on her snack as she waited for his answer.

"No, ma'am. In fact, I think it just might be the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he replied. "You keep doing your thing, mama…I'm going to keep my mouth shut and enjoy the show."

"Good answer," she said. She fed him the last bite of the cookie and finally began to move up and down at a leisurely pace, tightening her muscles on the upstroke just the way he liked. He alternated between cupping her ass and her breasts as he watched her ride for a while. That was another of the many changes caused by the pregnancy. Her breast had grown a full cup size and her nipples had darkened to the color of milk chocolate, like Hershey's kisses…and to him they tasted just as sweet. He leaned up to capture one in his mouth. She let out a ragged breath and fisted a hand in his hair. He showered the other with the same attention before lying back down.

She tossed her head back and he knew she was getting close. He could tell that she was getting tired. Since she'd started showing they'd had to experiment with different positions to accommodate her growing belly. Having her on top allowed her the most control, but it also made her back ache if she held the position too long. Pain briefly flitted across her face and he knew that it was starting to bother her. As much as he loved watching her ride him, her comfort was of the utmost importance. He reached up and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger…she was so sensitive lately that it was enough to push her over the edge. He caressed her belly as the waves of her first orgasm of the day washed over her, feeling her muscled ripple beneath his hands.

When he was satisfied that she'd come down from her high, he lifted her off of him and lowered her to the bed. His hard-on was still raging and now it was her turn to sit back and relax while he did all the work. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down so that she was positioned at the edge of the bed with her legs spread. He propped her up with a couple of pillows so she wasn't flat on her back. He locked eyes with her, silently asking her if she was up for another round. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. That was all the answer he needed. She licked her lips as she watched him enter her slowly…that look alone was almost enough to make him lose it, but he stayed focused.

He tickled the back of her knees and made her laugh. She had this infectious, child-like giggle that was like music to his ears. He did it again, and again, feeling her tense around him as she laughed—always moving in and out of her. When he finally stopped she was flushed and out of breath. Her legs started to tremble around him and she held her bottom lip between her teeth. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he leaned over her, careful to not put any pressure on her stomach. She was too far gone to speak and he lovingly trailed kisses along her jaw line and neck. He straightened up and picked up the pace this time. A few strokes later and she could feel him spurting inside her as she moaned in pleasure and thrashed her head from side to side as she milked him. He reached down and began circling her clit with his thumb, then smiled as he watched her writhe and cum for the second time—his name spilling from her lips over and over again. Watching her face in the midst of an orgasm was the most beautiful sight in the world to his eyes.

When they had both come down from their high, the moved back up the bed and cuddled underneath the covers. It was Sunday morning, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and there was soft music playing in the background. They were naked, sated, and that's the way he planned on keeping it all day. It was blissfully peaceful…

…until "Dude Looks Like a Lady" started blasting from the speakers.

"Callie!" he exclaimed as he stared at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Steven Tyler is hot!"

She was unbelievable…and he loved the hell out of her for it. And the song was soon lost in the laughter that filled the room as he tickled her into submission.

**TBC**…


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Bend and not Break (8/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: There was originally more to this, but I decided to break it up into two chapters to keep things relatively uniform. In the next chapter we'll find out whether frijolito is a boy or a girl, we'll see George doing more crazy proud daddy things, Callie the sex machine, and a visit with George's family. Hang in there, we're getting closer and closer to Callie finding out.

* * *

"Callie," George said between kisses as he showered them across her stomach, "you've got to get up. As much as I love kissing this adorable tummy, we have to go to work." 

To say that his wife wasn't a morning person would be an understatement. She absolutely hated getting up in the morning and being pregnant hadn't helped the situation any. If anything it had turned her level of crankiness up several notches. Knowing that she was going to help people and do the one thing in the world she absolutely loved usually got her going eventually…but not anymore. She was completely drained, and saving lives and limbs was suddenly less important.

"Leave me alone, George," she mumbled from beneath the pillow she was holding over her face to block out the evil sunlight. "I'm too tired for work." She rolled away from him and placed another pillow over her stomach to deny him access, but it wasn't enough to thwart George's efforts. Her change in position left her bare back exposed and he resumed his loving attack by trailing kisses up and down her spine.

"Get up and I'll leave you alone," he said.

"George!" she growled angrily. She didn't know why he wouldn't just leave her alone and let her sleep. He was always so damned chipper in the morning…it was annoying and insane. "I'm serious. I'm exhausted…leave me alone!"

"Come on Cal, you can't be that tired. You went to bed at 8:30 last night. You slept for ten hours!" he exclaimed. She grabbed the pillow resting over her stomach and hurled it at his head with deadly force and accuracy…and that was when he knew he had gotten himself into trouble.

"I'm pregnant!" she huffed, removing the pillow from her face and rolling over to face him. "I could sleep for twenty hours and I'd still be exhausted, because guess what? I'm providing life support for our baby, which happens to be zapping my energy…and on top of that we spent all day in bed making love yesterday, and while that may have been energizing for you—it was exhausting for me. And it's your fault I'm pregnant anyway!"

She propped herself up against the headboard and crossed her arms over her chest…throwing in a pout for good measure. He instantly felt bad for assuming she was faking it. He had been horribly insensitive to what she was going through. He was a doctor, he knew that pregnancy was taxing on the body, but he wasn't the one experiencing it so he could never fully understand how she was feeling. He looked at her apologetically. He really was sorry for what he said, but it was hard for him to keep a straight face when she was sitting there all naked and gorgeous and adorably pouty. He hung his head in shame to keep himself from laughing.

"You weren't worried about getting pregnant when I was giving you multiple orgasms," he mumbled beneath his breath…he wasn't surprised when he found himself on the floor after being smacked in the head with another pillow. He sat up slowly and peeked over the edge so he could duck if she was still armed. Instead he found her clutching her stomach—red faced and gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad I could amuse you," he said as he got up and sat beside her on the bed. He kissed her cheek and gave her an amused smile as he watched her struggle to regain composure. "Seriously, I'm sorry and I'll try to be more understanding from now on…are you awake enough for us start getting ready for work now?"

She didn't respond, just rolled her eyes and shooed him out of her way. All he could do was sit back and shake his head as he watched her saunter off to the bathroom. He made a mental note to get her parents a huge thank you gift for bringing such perfection into the world. He was already dressed, so he waited patiently and watched the morning news while she took a shower. She emerged twenty minutes later and he found himself staring at her. At five months pregnant, the woman was absolutely breathtaking.

She smiled as she walked over to the bed, spread a towel out atop the comforter, and sat down beside him. He watched with lustful eyes as she pulled out a bottle of oil and began applying it to her arms.

"Olive oil?" he asked, picking up the bottle and reading the label.

"Yeah, it's something I remember watching mi abuela do when I used to spend my summers in Mexico as a kid," she started. "The women in my family have passed it down for generations. My mom used it faithfully and she has flawless skin—three kids and not a single stretch mark."

She looked at him skeptically as he took the bottle from her hand and poured some into his palm. He spread it evenly over her back and shoulders, massaging the spots that had been bothering her lately.

"What's that look about? I can't very well have my pregnant wife be bothered with the strenuous task of oiling her own body," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose behind her ear. Now he knew why she always smelled so…edible. He had never seen her use perfume, just her favorite pomegranate body wash. Now he knew that the olive oil was that little extra something in the background—the finishing note in that signature scent that was uniquely Callie.

He moved around in front of her and applied the oil liberally to her breasts, stomach, and hips…the areas that were most prone to stretch marks during pregnancy. He continued on his path down her thighs and legs, and then finished by briefly massaging her swollen ankles and feet.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the man kneeling before her. He had changed so much in the past few months and she wondered if there was more to it than impending fatherhood. She usually had to fight for his attention, but now he was always attentive and giving. It freaked her out a little bit…she was always waiting for the bottom to drop out.

"George?" she called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, darling. What's up?" he replied. That was another thing that worried her. He had never been one for terms of endearment before, but now she was always baby, sweetheart, sweetie, honey, or darling. She loved it, but she didn't really know what to make of it all.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she started. "I mean—is there anything you need to or want to tell me? Oh forget it; I'm not making any sense. I'm sorry."

"Why would I need to tell you anything?" he said, taking her hand. "Where is this coming from, honey?" He hoped like hell it didn't show on his face, but his heart stopped at her question. Did she know about Izzie? How could she have found out? He loved Callie and the baby with everything in him and panic set in as he realized he could lose them both in an instant.

"Well, it's just…," she sighed. "I'm not used to this. I'm not used to you being so…affectionate. Five months ago I would have been fighting for your attention, but now you're always telling me you love me and kissing me any chance you get. It's all so sudden and I just want to know if the bottom's going to drop out soon, because I'm really getting attached to this new you."

"Oh, sweetie," George said as he kissed her hand. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized she had no idea of his infidelity. "Baby, five months ago I was an idiot. I'm ashamed to say it, but I didn't know how to appreciate you then. I took you for granted, I made you feel like you were second in my life and I'm so sorry for that. I just want to make it up to you, Callie. I just want to show you that you and this baby are my heart and soul. I'd give my last breath for you and I don't ever want you to doubt that. You don't have to compete with anyone or anything, because if there's ever a choice it's always going to be you. You are my first thought when I wake up, my last when I go to bed, and you're on my mind for everything in between—I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres O'Malley."

By the time he finished she was crying. That was the most beautiful thing he'd every said to her. He wiped the tears from her face and apologized for making her cry. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Falling into an all too familiar rhythm, he maneuvered until they were both lying on the bed facing each other—his hands wandering the curves of her body. He knew every inch of her by heart. He looked her straight in the eyes, traced her kiss bruised lips with his thumb…she had perfect, full, bow-shaped lips—lips that would give him a future full of migraines if inherited by their daughter. He hoped they were having a little girl—one who was the spitting image of her mother with a head full of dark curls, olive skin, and soulful dark eyes.

His fingers wandered up her inner thigh and across her belly before finally coming to rest on her breast. He thumbed her nipple gently while easing his thigh between her legs. She gasped at the feel of the rough material against her sensitive clit. He could feel her warmth and wetness through the fabric.

"Ahhh…mmmm…" she moaned. "George?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, much too busy devouring her neck to form actual words.

"Wh—what about work?" she asked. He detached himself from her neck and breast just long enough to check his watch.

"We don't need to leave for another fifteen minutes…and we're not going anywhere until…" he sucked on her earlobe, "I watch…" he kissed a trail down to her collar bone, "you cum," he finished, gently laving her nipple as he replaced his jean clad leg with his hand between her legs. He eased one finger into her…teased her, tested her reaction. He eased a second finger in while giving her other nipple some much needed loving, and then smiled against her chest as he hooked his fingers. He knew he'd found the magic spot when she inhaled sharply and dug her nails into his arm.

She was biting her bottom lip and he worried that she would draw blood. She was very close, but she was fighting it…luckily he knew exactly what button to push for her to fall over the edge. He kept a steady rhythm on her G-spot while very gently circling her clit with his thumb…he was being careful so as not to over-stimulate her. He flashed a cocky smirk as she trembled, cursed, and fisted a hand in his hair.

"That's it, let it all go," he said as he kissed her chin and continued to stroke her. As he watched her face he knew that he was a man obsessed. He didn't care if he ever experienced another moment of physical pleasure as long as he could see her like this. As long as she was healthy and happy and satisfied, all was right with his world.

After a minute she pulled his hand away and placed it on her belly. He looked at her worriedly, hoping he hadn't hurt her in any way…but then he felt a light tap against his palm. The baby was kicking, and it was the first time he'd felt what Callie had been feeling for weeks. Callie giggled and wiped away the tears he hadn't even tried to hide.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, punctuating each "thank you" with a kiss to her belly. She melted into the bed as he moved back up her body.

"You're very welcome," she relied softly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he kissed her forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks...every part of her face his lips could reach. He eased off, sat back, and brushed the hair from her face…reveled in the fact that he put that blissful smile on her face.

"I'm thinking I've gotta pee...our child is using my bladder as a trampoline again," she replied. He laughed and walked around the bed to pull her to her feet.

"That's baby's way of telling us we need to get our butts to work, he said. "What time is our appointment with Dr. Montgomery today?"

"It's at three!" she yelled from the bathroom. Today was the day they would find out the sex of the baby and they were very excited.

After one more delay, and much crying and pouting from Callie because she could no longer fit into any of her jeans, they finally made their way out of the hotel. Hopping into Callie's Range Rover, they headed toward Seattle Grace. He looked over to his wife and smiled. They hadn't even made it two blocks yet and she had already fallen asleep. He took the hand she had resting against her belly and kissed it softly. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd made the right choice. Callie was the one he wanted, the one he _**needed**_—and even though she didn't know about it, he silently vowed to spend the rest of his life making up for his stupid mistake.

**TBC**…


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Bend and not Break (9/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG-13 (I think)

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: Ok, so I know I promised a visit with George's family in this chapter…but it's going to have to wait until chapter 10. I had way too much fun with this one, so it's a bit longer than usual.

* * *

Addison made a big show of pretending to gag as George and Callie entered the hospital hand in hand. They had been annoyingly happy for the past few months, and every single woman in the hospital secretly hated Callie for snagging such a catch…especially nurse Olivia. George was being the perfect husband and an all around gentleman. It wasn't uncommon to find him pulling out her chair, carrying things for her, or going out of his way to find whatever she had a craving for. He was spoiling her rotten—it was sickeningly sweet. Addison would never admit it to Callie, but she was beyond happy for her friend. They approached the nurse's station and Callie made a silly face at her in response to her gagging fit. 

"Whatever, betch!" Callie said in a singsong voice.

"Betch? Somebody needs to lay off the YouTube," Addison responded. Callie yawned and shrugged. She was too tired for a snappy comeback. She walked around to the other side of the nurse's station, wrapped her arms around Addison's waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Sleepy," she mumbled.

"You totally just violated my personal bubble!" Addison exclaimed.

"Consider it payback for the last time you violated_ my_ personal bubble," Callie replied, obviously referring to her last pelvic exam.

"I bet you don't complain when George does it. He can violate your personal bubble all he wants," she shot back.

"He's much better at it than you. He knows how to do this thing with his…" Callie started, only to be cut off by George.

"Ok! Hon, that's too much information!" George yelled. He was flushed with embarrassment, and Callie and Addison giggled like schoolgirls at the sight. Callie reached for the cup of coffee Addison had been drinking, but George slapped her hand away.

"Addie! George won't let me have any coffee!" she whined, and pouted.

"Caffeine is bad for you and the baby!" he retorted. "Dr. Montgomery, would you please talk some sense into her?"

"Cal, caffeine isn't good for you and the baby," Addison started. Callie pouted more and pursed her lips to protest, but Addison stopped her. "…_but_ it isn't all bad either. In moderation, it won't yield any ill effects. One cup a day Callie, no more. George, let her have a sip before she starts whining again."

Now it was George's turn to pout while Callie smiled triumphantly before downing the remainder of Addison's coffee in one gulp.

"I said a sip, woman! Do you not understand the concept of a sip?" Addison exclaimed. "I'm so not talking to you anymore!"

"It was a big sip?" Callie responded, putting on her best innocent face and batting her eyelashes. "You forgive me don't you?"

"Nonono. You do not get to use the eyes on me. I will not be affected," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Callie. She tried hard not to look at her, but every time she turned away, Callie would stand in front of her. That face was just too damned cute to resist. "Ok, I forgive you. Damn it! Does she do this to you?"

"All the time," George laughed. "It's Callie's world, the rest of us just live in it. I've got to go, babe. I'll see you at three for sure and I'll try to meet you for lunch. If I don't, make sure you eat something…and please try to stay off your feet as much as possible."

"Yes, dad," Callie responded sarcastically, as usual. George smiled, but didn't reply. He wasn't even about to take that bait…he knew better than to start something he couldn't finish with her. He leaned across the desk to give her a peck on the lips before running off to check in. If he was late, Bailey would hand him his ass for sure.

"Will you stop it with the eye sex?" Addison said, bumping Callie with her shoulder.

"I will when I get the actual sex," Callie replied as she continued to practically drool at the sight of George going down the hallway.

"I call bullshit, Torres. You, my friend, have a glow and it's not just from the pregnancy. That is the glow of a woman who had a mind-blowing orgasm before work," she glared, "and since my sex life is null and void right now, it is your duty as my best friend to let me live vicariously through you. So spill it already, and don't skimp on the details."

"Uh uh," Callie said, shaking her head. She grabbed Addison by the wrist and began tugging her down the hallway. "I'm hungry; therefore, you should feed me. You buy me food and you get details."

"Oh, no. You already drank all my coffee, you're not going to con me into buying you breakfast too," Addison replied. She was determined to stay strong this time. She would not be defeated by Callie and her evil mind tricks.

"Aunt Addie, you know that when mommy is hungry, baby is hungry. If you don't feed me you're starving your poor defenseless godchild. Bad Aunt Addie," Callie scolded. When Addison still didn't cave, she knew she had to fight dirty. She stopped pulling and placed Addison's hand on her belly. "Lo siento, frijolito. Don't be upset. See? Aunt Addie still loves you even if she doesn't want to feed you."

As if on queue, the baby kicked against her palm…and she crumbled like the Berlin wall. Tears flooded her eyes and she gave Callie a big hug. It was the first time she'd felt the baby kick. She grabbed Callie by the wrist and she was the one doing to pulling this time.

"Damn it!" she yelled when she realized she had been played. "How do you do that?"

"The force is strong within me," Callie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are such a geek!" she replied.

"Hi pot! My name's kettle…nice to meet you," Callie said, smiling like a Cheshire cat the whole time.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Addison yelled.

"You love me," Callie shot back.

"I do," Addison said, returning the smiled. They laughed and joked their way to the cafeteria, where Callie made good on her promise of details.

* * *

"What the…" George said as he was yanked into the on-call room. Before he could even process what was happening, he was slammed against the wall and there were lips on his neck. Those he would recognize anywhere…Callie. 

"Nice to see you too sweetie," he laughed as he caressed her lower back.

"Hi," she replied breathily, before continuing with the task at hand.

"Hey, have you eaten? We didn't have breakfast before we left this morning," he said.

She broke away and stared at him with eyes wide and mouth agape. She couldn't believe him! She was trying her best to get him in the mood and he was worrying about her nutritional intake.

"Baby…focus," she said as she placed both hands on his face so he was forced to look her in the eyes. "I'm good, the baby is good…mommy doesn't need to eat, _daddy_ needs to though."

She growled in frustration as he stared back at her blankly. He was so clueless sometimes. Sexual innuendo was completely wasted on him…but he looked so innocent and cute. That just made her want him more, and if she kept looking at him like that she was going to need to change her panties soon. She moved in and kissed him roughly as she pinned him against the wall once again. She wanted him so badly she felt like her skin was on fire.

"Whoa, slow down tiger," he said as he tangled his fingers in her hair. She had latched onto his neck again and he was sure there would be teeth marks when she finished. "What do you need baby?"

"I need you to give me what I want," she breathed into his ear, her voice husky with desire. Finally, he understood and reached down to untie her scrub pants while she busied herself sucking on his earlobe. He was just starting to snake his hand into her panties when she stilled it, shook her head no. "That's not what I want, we did that this morning. Daddy needs to eat, and mommy is the only thing on the menu."

He smirked and walked her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the nearest bed and she flopped down. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay. He quickly rid her of her shoes, pants, and panties while she discarded her shirt and bra. He dived right in and she nearly lost it the second his mouth was on her. In their haste, they'd failed to remember to lock the door.

"Now if that's not the breakfast of champions, I don't know what is. Dude! Your wife is so hot!" Alex exclaimed. He was standing in the doorway with his jaw practically on the floor. The last thing he had expected to find was Callie stark naked in the on-call room while George went at it like a pro. He was actually kind of proud of the little fella…by the look and sound of things, Callie was obviously enjoying herself. He wasn't feeling too bad himself. Seeing a hot naked chick was a surefire way to brighten his day.

"Alex! Stop staring at my wife and get out!" George yelled. He made a move to get up but Callie locked her legs around him.

"George O'Malley! Don't you dare stop now!" she said. Her eyes were wild and her voice was full of panic. She was dead serious…and apparently insane, or just insanely horny…he couldn't tell which. "Pretend he's not here."

"But…" George started. She gave him her patented "do not fuck with me right now" look and he was smart enough to heed the warning, but damn if he was going to give Karev the pleasure of looking at her. She was all his. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it before reluctantly getting back to work.

"Karev, if you're going to be a perv, the least you can do is come in and lock the door," she said, tossing her head back and moaning when George hit a particularly sensitive spot. She wasn't really a fan of having an audience, but fuck it…she was pregnant and hormonal and she had an itch that was going to make her cry if it didn't get scratched.

Alex was speechless. He couldn't believe she had just said that. He was expected her to scream and yell and scramble to get dressed, but no. The woman had balls…and that made her cool as hell in his book. He respected that, so out of respect for her he exited to give them some privacy—and he made sure to lock the door on his way out.

* * *

"Callie has turned into a sex machine!" George exclaimed as he entered Addison's office. It was time for their appointment, but Callie wasn't there yet. 

"You're off duty, call me Addison please," she started, without even looking up from the chart she was looking over, "…and you're complaining why?"

"She's pregnant, her hormones are going crazy, I get that…but this is insane. This is me getting ambushed in on-call rooms and being dragged out to the car for a quickie before lunch. My tongue is numb, I need a break! You're her best friend; you've got to help me. You're officially on Callie Distraction 2007!" he blurted out.

"George, calm down," she laughed. He was clearly frazzled. "It's not uncommon for women to be a little overzealous in their second trimester. I know she's driving you crazy right now, but if I were you I'd enjoy it while I could, because her sex drive is likely to disappear once she hits the third trimester. I'll try to help you out as much as I can, but if that means I have to have sex with her myself you can't watch—I'm just saying."

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had a knee replacement that ran longer than expected," Callie said as she entered Addison's office. She had taken the stairs and was completely out of breath. George was already there and she could tell he was nervous by the way he kept fidgeting.

"No problem. Are you guys ready?" Addison replied. Callie and George nodded and followed her lead to the exam room she had set up. "Ok. On your back, knees up…a position you're very familiar with I hear."

"Hell, did Karev send out a frickin' memo or something?" Callie replied, clearly annoyed. Ever since Alex walked in on them in the on-call room they had become the talk of the hospital. She didn't know what was so newsworthy about her getting it on with her husband. "Please control your man candy, cradle robber."

"Do we need to discuss this pot and kettle thing again?" Addison shot back. George just sat back and watched, amused at their exchange.

"Are you two always like this?" George interjected.

"Yeah, they are," came an unexpected reply from the doorway. "Am I too late?"

"Nope, you're right on time," Callie replied to Miranda. George looked surprised and she realized she had forgotten to tell him. "Oh fuck, George…I forgot to tell you that I invited Miranda. You don't mind do you?"

"Girl, watch your mouth! That kid's going to come out cursing like a sailor!" Miranda reprimanded, smacking Callie lightly on the leg. "O'Malley, your wife guilt tripped me into being here, but if you want this to be a private thing I can go."

"No, it's fine. Stay, whatever Callie wants," he said.

"Yes, whatever Callie wants," Callie repeated haughtily. "That's me."

She was excited and in a silly mood. George's eyes sparkled with amusement. He loved it when she was like this. Miranda shook her head. It was still hard for her to believe that Callie, the baby of their trio, was going to be a mother. She was practically still a child herself.

"Brat," Addison said, failing miserably to mask it with a cough.

"Newsflash Paris and Nicole, you're _both_ spoiled brats," Miranda interjected. She knew they could go back and forth like that all day if no one reined them in. "Can we get on with it please? Some of us have to get back to work."

Addison and Callie both pouted, but said nothing more. Addison got down to business and pulled Callie's shirt up to expose her stomach. Callie hissed as the ice cold gel hit her skin. Addison made a smart-assed remark about Callie being a wussy baby and Miranda had to stare her down to get her back on track.

"Ok, let's see what we've got here," Addison said, clearing her throat. "Hopefully, baby has mommy's confidence and will let us see the goods."

The baby apparently thought it was time to put on a show for the audience and started kicking like crazy. Callie was already feeling some discomfort from being on her back and the baby's little performance didn't help.

"Cal, stop squirming please. I can't get a good look with you moving around like that," Addison scolded.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Frijolito is reenacting Darren's Dance Grooves in there!" she replied, wrinkling her nose. George chuckled and squeezed her hand to distract her. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead to distract himself. The suspense was nerve-wracking. After what seemed like forever, Addison finally had her eureka moment and smiled.

"Frijoli_ta_ is reenacting Darren's Dance Grooves…you're having a girl," she said. Callie beamed while George just stood there in shock, letting the words sink in. He was going to be daddy to a gorgeous little girl. His thoughts immediately went to his father, and for a second he was sad. Harold would have been over the mood about having a granddaughter. Maybe she was a gift from his father…his way of saying "hey, I'm still looking out for you." Finally, the reality of it all hit him and he was ecstatic. He planted a big, wet kiss on Callie's lips before prancing around the room like a fool—cheering and hugging everybody.

"Good luck O'Malley. If that little girl is anything like her mother, you're in for it," Miranda said. "Really, congrats you two."

"Thanks, Dr Bailey!" George replied excitedly. Miranda gave Callie a big hug, and then excused herself. She needed to get back to her interns. Addison congratulated the happy couple as well as she helped Callie get cleaned up.

"Callie O'Malley!" George exclaimed. "I love you!"

"I love you too George," she giggled. George was looking at her like she had lines of deliciousness and it was starting to creep her out a little.

"Callie? Um, I think I need to see you in the on-call room," he said.

"Huh?" she replied, clearly confused and totally clueless. "But I thought we were gonna…"

"Callie…focus," he said, cupping her cheeks in the same way she had done earlier. "I need to see you in the on-call room…right now!"

"Ohh!" she replied. Finally it clicked. "Bye Addie, I'll call you later!"

Addison rolled her eyes and laughed as they rushed off together to do God knows what to each other all over the place.

**TBC**…


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Bend and not Break (10/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: K (sadly, there's no dirty hot sex this time)

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: The quality time with George's family didn't make it to this chapter, but no worries…chapter 11 is already finished and I'll post it as soon as I clean it up. I was going to include it with this, but I think Louise deserves her own chapter…and the next one is definitely going to be the calm before the storm.

* * *

"Does she have to walk around like that?" Izzie stated with her mouth full of chocolate chip cookie. "I mean seriously, don't they make maternity scrubs? Not everyone wants to look at her fat pregnant belly all day." 

"Say it don't spray it, Barbie," Cristina interjected as she brushed cookie crumbs off her jacket.

"Leave her alone, Izzie. She's in that awkward stage where she's getting too big for her regular clothes, but she's still too small for maternity clothes," Meredith stated as she stared at Callie wistfully. "Besides, I think she has an adorable little belly."

"Well, I don't care what her belly looks like…she's still mucho caliente," Alex chimed in. "All that fine Latina goodness wasted on O'Malley; I swear I'll never understand it. Oh well, at least I got to see her naked."

"What?!" Cristina exclaimed as she spit her tea out all over the table in shock. "Spill it, evil spawn! What? When? Where?"

"A couple of days ago I go into the on-call room thinking I'm going to have a quick nap, and I find O'Malley feasting on caliente Callie like she was served up on a silver platter," he started, "…and get this, O'Malley was going to stop to try and kick me out and she wouldn't let him. She told me to at least come in and lock the door if I'm going to be a perv."

"No way! Seriously?" Meredith questioned, scandalized.

"I'm telling you it was like walking in on a porno shoot. I wish I had a camera; I could be making a killing selling Naughty Surgeons On-Call right now," he replied. Cristina couldn't even speak; she just sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Wow, pregnant sex must be awesome. Good for Callie!" Meredith replied.

Izzie was fuming. She couldn't believe him. She understood that he was staying with Callie because of the baby, but being there for his child didn't require having sex with the mother. She still couldn't think of Callie as George's wife…it was all such a joke. She believed with all her heart that George would come to his senses one day. One day he would realize what he was missing out on and they would be together.

"What's good for Callie?" George said as he approached the table with his lunch in hand.

"Nothing!" Christina and Meredith exclaimed. He could see the guilt written all over their faces…and Alex's.

"Damn it, Alex!" George yelled as he dropped his tray on the table. "Will you please stop telling that story? My beautiful wife, who happens to be with child—my child— needed something and it is my duty to make sure she gets it. It was not dirty sex; there was nothing filthy or shameful about it. I'm just a man trying to do whatever I can to make sure the woman I love with all my heart is happy and healthy."

"And I thank you for that baby," Callie said and she bent to kiss George's cheek.

"Hey, love. Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I was just over there having lunch with Addie and Miranda," she replied, waving a hand toward the table where her friends were sitting. "I saw you come in so I thought I'd come over and say hello."

"Hi Callie," Alex said with a goofy grin on his face. He looked like a little boy who just had his first glimpse of a girl's underwear. Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Alex," she replied with a roll of her eyes before turning her attention back to her husband.

"Hello mommy and hello baby," George said. He tugged Callie's shirt up to expose her bare stomach and press a kiss to it.

"George!" Callie yelled in shock that he would do such a thing in front of his friends. Recently her perfect little innie had become an outie and she was absolutely mortified. She layered her shirts and you could still see it poking through. She thought it was hideous, but George found it cute. He was always poking at it when they were lying in bed. "Stop it. Nobody needs to see my stomach while they're trying to eat. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry, Callie. Your belly is adorable, isn't it Cristina?" Meredith stated.

"Umm, it's very…you have a very symmetrical stomach. Very symmetrical," Christina stammered. She didn't fawn over babies and pregnancy, she just wasn't that person. Symmetrical was the only thing she could think to say.

"Thank you, Cristina," Callie laughed.

Coming from Cristina, that was a compliment. She quickly tugged her shirt back down and tried to cover herself as best she could. George noticed she shifted her weight in a way she only did when something was hurting her. He loved being able to read her like that—he loved knowing what every move she made, every look in her eye, and every sound she uttered meant.

"Are you ok?" George asked Callie.

"My hips are a little achy," she confessed, "but I'm fine."

George tugged her into his lap and began to gently massage her hips and lower back before she could protest. She quickly relaxed into his touch. There was no use fighting it—he knew her too well.

"You two are so cute!" Meredith said. "Hey, you guys never told us the sex of the baby."

"We're having a…oh, wow," Callie replied, clutching her stomach. George immediately went into panic mode and she could see it all over his face. "I'm ok, George. I think our daughter just woke up and she rocking out in there."

"She loves to dance, just like her mother," George said. He whipped out the ultrasound pictures and passed them around the table.

"Oooh, can I feel? Please?" Meredith asked. She was all bright and shiny, and George was amused yet grateful that she was being so supportive of his family.

"She just flipped, so her foot is about here," Callie said, placing Meredith's hand high on her belly.

"Goodness, that is amazing," Meredith replied, fascinated by the soft thumps against her palm. "Does it hurt at all?"

"Only when she really jams her foot into my ribs, or bounces on my bladder when it's full," Callie replied, "but most of the time it's just a fluttery feeling."

"Well I'm really excited for you guys, you look so happy," Meredith said.

"We are. I love being pregnant, and George is being so good to me. He's an amazing father already," Callie beamed. George smiled up at her and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Izzie couldn't take it anymore. George was treating Callie like a goddess…that wasn't the way you treat the woman you're only with because she's pregnant with your child. Everyone was too busy fawning over Callie and the baby to notice when she stormed off…except George. He knew he needed to talk to her, but Callie was his priority right now and forever. He had spent too much time pushing her away for his friends and that just couldn't happen anymore.

"Tylenol or TUMS?" George asked as Callie searched his coat pockets.

"Tylenol," she answered. Headaches and heartburn had become her best friends lately, so George always made sure he kept both Tylenol and TUMS with him at all times in case she needed it. He shook two pills into her hand and she gulped them down along with half of his juice. "I've got an ALIF in two hours, so I'm going to go finish my lunch and have a quick nap before I need to scrub in."

"Oh, can I scrub in on that?" Cristina asked excitedly.

"Sure, I could use the help" Callie replied with a shrug. With much difficulty, she stood and gave George a quick peck on the lips.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her wrist lightly, "I forgot to tell you my mom invited us over for dinner tonight…but we don't have to go if you don't feel like it."

"No, I want to go. Frijolita would love to spend some quality time with grandma," she said as she rubbed her belly.

"Bye baby girl," he whispered to his daughter as he pressed another kiss to her mother's belly. He smiled like a Cheshire cat as the baby did a somersault in response.

"Ugh, she's a daddy's girl already," Callie said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you at five. I need to go home and change before we head over to your mother's."

"Bye Callie!" Alex said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Bye Alex," she said with a laugh as she waddled away.

George watched intently as she slowly made her way back over to her friends. He frowned at her pained movements. He hated to see her hurting and he didn't think she should be on her feet performing a surgery with her hips aching the way they were…but he had learned a hard lesson about trying to tell Callie what to do. When Callie O'Malley had her mind set on something there was no changing it. When he finally wrenched his attention away from his wife and turned back to his friends, they were all staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Alex spoke up first.

"Whipped isn't even the word for what he is," Cristina chimed in. "Anyway, I've got to go. I need to study before I scrub in on that ALIF."

"Yeah, I'm going too," Alex said. "I hear Sloan has a facial reconstruction scheduled and I want in."

The two of them left and George and Meredith were alone. She was staring at him with a huge smile on her face. It was amazing how much he'd changed in the past few months…and it was all for the better. He was no longer just her goofy friend. He was a husband and a father above all—he had finally gotten his priorities in order. He was putting his family first.

"Mer, you're staring," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry," she started. "I'm just so proud of you. You've turned into this amazing husband and father…watching the way you take care of Callie…I want that one day. We were all a little skeptical when you first told us you two got married. With your dad and everything—well, we all thought it was too soon. Now I can see how real it is. You really love her don't you?"

"Love isn't strong enough for how I feel about her, Mer…she's everything to me. I know I'm probably annoying the hell out of her and everyone else, but I spent so much time putting her in second place—I just want her to know that she's my world," he started. "Sometimes I look at her and I wonder when I'm going to wake up from this amazing dream. Never in a million years did I think I would be married to someone as breathtaking as Callie, and to have a beautiful baby daughter on the way—I can't believe this is my life."

"It is your life and I can't think of a person more deserving of such a beautiful family.

You just keep doing what you're doing and hold on to her. She's good for you—

I've never seen you so happy and confident," Meredith said. "Um, we'd better get back to work…The Nazi is giving us dirty looks."

They quickly disposed of their trash and hauled ass back to the clinic so fast you could almost see dust trails.

**TBC**…


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Bend and not Break (11/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: T, possible M

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: So sorry about the wait. I meant to have this posted Sunday night, but I had an internet connection crisis and it just didn't happen. So, to make it up to you this chapter is much longer than usual. Oh, and if anyone wants to download the songs, I also post this story in the gafanfic community on livejournal...the links are there.

**Suggested Soundtrack**:

"Suddenly I See" - KT Tunstall  
"The Way I Am" - Ingrid Michaelson  
"Count of Monte Christo" - The Noisettes  
"Leisure Suite" – Feist  
"Fastlane" – Esthero  
"As Lovers Go" - Dashboard Confessional  
"Rx Queen" – Deftones  
"Take Me to the Backseat" - The Donnas

* * *

"Wow, you look amazing!" George exclaimed as Callie emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing a red, three-quarter sleeved, empire waist dress that flowed loosely over her belly. It showed off all of her best assets…it had a deep v-neck that showed off her ample cleavage, and it stopped slightly above the knee—showing off her long legs. She completed the look with black, knee-high, leather boots and some adorable knee socks with little bows on the sides. He felt completely underdressed in his faded jeans and vintage D.A.R.E. tee that Callie had purchased for him some time ago. "I'm not complaining, but you didn't have to get dresses up. We're just going to my mom's."

"I know, but I spend so much time in scrubs…I like to have a girly moment and feel beautiful when I can," she replied. "So, you like?"

"I love. You're stunning…and for the record you look beautiful in scrubs too," he replied, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"More stunning than your blonde, stacked, supermodel friend?" she joked. She instantly regretted it when she felt him stiffen.

"Cal, I am so sorry I ever said that to you," he started. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I…"

"George, I was just kidding. It's okay," she replied, silencing him with a finger over his lips. "I'm not going to lie to you and say it didn't hurt, but I'm over it. We've both said things we didn't mean."

He didn't say anything more. He pulled her body closer to his with a hand on her lower back and pressed his lips to hers lightly, teasingly. He traced her lips with his tongue and easily gained entrance. The kiss quickly deepened into something more passionate and his hands slid down to cup her ass. It was at that point that Callie regained control of her senses and pushed him away.

"Uh uh, down boy," she said as she struggled to catch her breath. "We can't do this right now. We need to go."

"Come on, Cal. You can't leave me like this!" he replied, motioning to the tent in his pants. Callie folded her arms across her chest and tried her best not to laugh.

"Think disgusting thoughts and it'll go away," she giggled. "Oh, I know, think about that time after we first found out I was pregnant and I threw up all over your car."

"Honey, you're not helping. What I remember about that night is kneeling in front of you while you were dry heaving—I could totally see down your shirt," he replied.

"Perv! You're worse than Karev!" she huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, which didn't help George's situation any…she was too cute.

"Callie—pouting is adorable and sexy. You're making things worse," he observed.

"Ugh! Fine!" she exclaimed. She thought for a minute and then finally had a eureka moment. A devilish smile appeared on her face and that always made George a little nervous. "Think about your mom."

"Ok! That did it!" he replied.

"Are you sure? Because I had more…" she started. "You know, your parents have three kids, so they probably had lots of sex right? Yeah and…"

"Callie!" he yelled, covering his ears like a child. "Do NOT talk about my parents having sex!"

"Why not? They probably did it all over the house," she said. "In the kitchen, the bathroom…maybe your room when you left for college…"

"You are an evil woman Callie O'Malley!" he yelled as he turned to flee from the room. Callie followed, smiling and laughing all the way.

* * *

For the first time in his life, George was happy to be stuck in traffic. He couldn't keep his eyes on the road anyway—he was too busy staring at Callie. She hadn't noticed; she was in her own little world—grooving to the Rick James CD she'd popped in and singing along. The woman was definitely one of a kind. Even "Super Freak" sounded amazing spilling from her lips.

He licked his lips as he watched her sitting there with her dress hiked up and her legs wide open to accommodate her belly—the flawlessly silken skin of her thighs exposed and her breasts bouncing slightly as she moved to the beat. As much as he loved watching her do her thing, he couldn't resist the urge to reach over and caress her thigh. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact, and then flushed with embarrassment at the realization that she'd been caught in the act.

"Don't stop on my account, I didn't mean to interrupt you," George laughed. "I'm happy you're in such a good mood."

She smiled brilliantly at him and bit her bottom lip. She placed her hand on top of his and slid it higher up her thigh to let him know just how good her mood really was. That was one hint he had no trouble getting. He unhooked his seatbelt and leaned over the center console to latch onto her neck as his hand continued to travel higher. He had just snaked his hand into her panties when a horn blared behind them…the traffic had finally cleared. George moved back to his seat and put his seatbelt back on while Callie straightened her dress. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't notice the Jeep full of frat boys that had pulled up beside them—until they all started clapping and cheering. They both flushed with embarrassment and Callie covered her face with her hands. George gave a quick and awkward wave before speeding off.

The remainder of their ride to his mother's house was uneventful. George pulled into the driveway, unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned to retrieve the single rose he'd purchased for his mother from the door pocket of Callie's truck. Before he could even blink, Callie was straddling him.

"Callie, what the hell?" he asked, in total shock that a woman who was nearly six months pregnant could be so agile. He looked over to her empty seat and tried to figure out how she had maneuvered over the center console and into his lap so quickly. She made quick work of freeing him from his jeans and boxers. Her nails grazed his shaft lightly and he finally gave her his full attention. He reached under her dress in the hopes of ridding her of her panties only to find that they were already gone. "Ok, how the hell did you…"

She silenced him by stuffing her panties in his mouth. Talking was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment. Her mind knew that it wasn't the most appropriate thing to do in front of her mother-in-law's house…in broad daylight…for all the neighbors or any passing motorist to see—but her body just wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I married a ninja! That is so cool!" he mumbled through the fabric. Callie would have laughed if she hadn't been so focused. She joined their bodies and they both moaned in ecstasy. George removed the panties from his mouth and kissed her as she began to move her hips slowly. The air crackled with intensity and they could both feel it. He had to touch her, feel her…his hands wandered over her body, caressing her stomach, her thighs, any part of her he could reach and it still wasn't enough. They were as close as man and woman could possibly be and it still didn't feel like enough.

He felt her tighten around him and he knew she was getting close to orgasm, and for that he was glad…because he didn't know how long he could last with her looking at him like that. He pulled her closer to him and brushed her hair to the side to expose her neck. He latched on to that little spot just under her jaw line and sucked hard…she was extremely sensitive there and it always drove her crazy. He knew it yielded the desired results when she quickened her pace and tightened around him once again. He brushed the hair from her eyes, and cupped her face in his hands so she had no choice but to lock eyes with him. He bucked his hips once, twice—and then they were falling down the rabbit hole together.

She fell against him, out of breath and completely spent. When she regained some semblance of normalcy she lifted her head and rested her forehead against his. He fisted his hand in her hair and showered her face with kisses. He couldn't believe that he had ever doubted his love for this woman, and it didn't have anything to do with the constant, mind-blowing sex. Callie was everything to him…his wife, his lover, his best friend—everything good and pure in the world all wrapped up in one beautiful package.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered once she could speak again.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything to be sorry for," George replied, eyeing at her curiously.

"Sorry for jumping on you like that. I just…sometimes I look over at you and I just need you. I—I just love you so much I need to feel you, I need you inside me and…I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I have no idea what I'm saying. I'm hormonal and crazy," she said.

"Stop apologizing…and you're not crazy. I feel it too, sweetie. I feel it too. I see you and I just want to get as close to you as I possibly can. When I'm with you like this…it's like—it's like I'm complete. It's just you me and the baby in our little family bubble," he replied. He smiled and planted a kiss on the bridge of her nose, and then her lips. He helped her ease back into her own seat and they quickly got clean up and made themselves presentable again before entering the house.

* * *

"Georgie! Callie!" Louise exclaimed and George and appeared in the kitchen. She wiped her hands and went over to greet her baby boy and her daughter-in-law.

"Hey mom," George said, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Louise," Callie said as she approached her mother-in-law. She was immediately swept into the older woman's arms.

"Oh my…look at you!" Louise exclaimed. "You are stunning, my dear. I would have given anything to have that body when I was pregnant."

"Thank you," Callie blushed. "It smells amazing in here; what are you cooking?"

Before Louise could answer there was a commotion at the back door, which signaled the arrival of Ronnie and Jerry. George rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his wife. Callie smiled, she loved his two crazy older brothers…they reminded her of her own and she missed them terribly. They greeted their mother before heading over to where Callie and George were standing.

"Georgie!" they both said and they ruffled their younger brother's hair. George scowled and slapped their hands away. He hated when they called him that.

"Stop calling me Georgie! My name is George!" he yelled.

"Mom calls you Georgie," Jerry replied.

"You're not mom!" George retorted.

"Whatever," Jerry replied. "So, how's my favorite sister-in-law?"

"I'm your only sister-in-law, and I'm fine," Callie laughed as Jerry gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, hot mama!" Ronnie said as he reached out to rub Callie's belly. Never one to be outdone by either of his brother's, he gave his sister-in-law a hug and a kiss on _both _cheeks. "How are you and the littlest O'Malley doing?"

"I'm fine…and your niece is a perfectly healthy little freeloader. I'm happy to have her though," Callie replied.

"Ok you two," Louise interrupted, speaking to Jerry and Ronnie, "go get cleaned up, you smell like a truck stop. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." They made sure to hassle their brother a little more before complying.

"Louise, is there anything I can help you with?" Callie asked while unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"No sweetheart, but thank you for asking," she said as she rubbed her daughter-in-law's back. "You poor baby, you must be exhausted after working all day. Go on up to Georgie's old room and get some rest...I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

Callie nodded and fought another yawn before heading up. She was definitely exhausted and a nap sounded perfect. George started to follow after her, but Louise stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going mister?" she said.

"Um…upstairs with my wife?" he replied.

"I don't recall you being pregnant and tired…which means you can stay down here and talk to your poor mother whom you don't visit nearly enough," she said.

He knew she was right and he felt bad about it. He had meant to come around more since his father died…but then he and Callie got married, and there was the thing with Izzie, and then Callie got pregnant, and of course there was work. He smiled and began to chop the vegetables that were on the counter.

"I'm proud of you George…and I know your father is too," Louise said, breaking the comfortable silence. "The way you take care of her, it reminds me so much of him. My baby boy—it seems like just yesterday you were learning to walk, now you're married and about to become a father."

"I owe it all to you and dad; you set such an amazing example for us. I just love her so much—I want us to have what you and dad had…forty years of marriage and a house bursting with children and love," he said.

Louise was so touched by his words that she couldn't speak. George had never been good with words, but when he was speaking about Callie or the baby he was always so clear and articulate. She had fallen in love with Callie the first moment she met her, but as a mother she had her doubts about the marriage…it was fast and he was still reeling from the death of his father, but it turned out to be the best decision he'd ever made. She could tell by the way he spoke of Callie, by the way he looked at her with such love and adoration in his eyes—by the way he was always thinking of her, even to the point of almost chopping his finger off.

"George honey, put the knife down before you end your career prematurely. Get out of here, go be with that gorgeous wife of yours," she said, shooing him out of the kitchen, "but no funny business young man, she needs to rest."

"Mom, you know I would never do such a thing in your house," he replied as innocently as possible.

"Maybe not in my house, but apparently my driveway is fair game," she teased, letting him know that she knew what they had been doing in the driveway for twenty minutes before they entered the house. She laughed as her youngest boy turned beet red, but she decided to cut him some slack. "George, it's ok. You're a grown man, you're married and your wife is pregnant…believe me I understand, enjoy it while you can because in a few weeks she's going to want to strangle you for trying to touch her."

He definitely did not want to get into a conversation about sex with his mother, so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried upstairs to join Callie. He found her curled up on her left side in his old bed; she hadn't even bothered to remove her shoes. He kicked off his own, and then carefully removed her boots. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and spread it over her before curling up behind her.

"Hi," she purred lazily as he snaked his arm around her stomach.

"Hi," he responded, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "I thought you were asleep."

"Getting there," she slurred.

"Well then, don't let me stop you," he replied.

"George? You know I love you right?" she asked softly.

"Of course I do," he answered, curious as to why she would feel the need to ask him such a thing.

"I want you to keep that in mind, because I need to tell you something," she said. He didn't respond, his silence letting her know that she should continue. "Baby, this is a very small bed…and if you don't get out of it so I can go to sleep, I'm going to knee you in the groin and frijolita will be an only child."

George laughed and kissed the top of her head before getting up and planting himself on the bean bag chair in the corner. He wasn't stupid, he knew better than to test her. He wasn't really tired anyway; he just wanted to be near his girls.

* * *

Louise had put together quite the feast and Callie couldn't have been happier. She had been craving home cooked food for a while and Louise had certainly delivered. They feasted on baked chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, broccoli, fresh baked dinner rolls, and homemade apple pie. After they'd stuffed themselves and laughed until their bellies ached, they retired to the den for a movie.

"Oh for the love of—get a room!" Ronnie yelled at George. He was sprawled out across the sofa and Callie was settled between his legs with her back resting against his chest. She was covered up to her chest with a blanket and all anyone else could see were his hands moving beneath it.

"Yeah, Georgie…the least you could do is not cop feels in front of mom. We all know you have the hottest woman in Seattle," Jerry said, winking at Callie. "You don't have to throw it in our faces every second."

"We already have a room," he replied, nuzzling Callie's neck as she lay limply against him, "and relax; I'm just rubbing her stomach."

"We should probably head home. The shower and the bed are both calling my name," Callie said.

"You two are welcome to stay here if you're too tired to drive back across town," Louise interjected.

"Thanks mom, but I'm fine to drive," George said as he helped Callie up.

"Yes, thank you for everything Louise," Callie started, following George's lead and giving Louise a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I had a wonderful time. One more meal like that and you may never get rid of me."

"You're welcome to come by any time, sweetie," Louise said.

They said goodbye to Ronnie and Jerry and they were on their way. They both had smiles on their faces the entire ride home, and George held Callie's hand over the center console. She loved George's family...and though she was a recent addition, she felt like she had been there all along. Louise was everything a mom should be…everything she had longed for all her life. And Ronnie and Jerry—they were awesome. Once back at the Archfield, she and George shared a relaxing shower together and then got ready for bed. She slipped into a pair of flannel pajama pants and soft cotton layering tee, while George chose boxers and a short sleeved tee.

"Owww!" she moaned as a sharp pain shot through her groin. George jumped up in a panic, thinking something was wrong with the baby; however, Callie knew it was just round ligament pain…a pain in the ass, but perfectly normal. "Relax babe, it's just a little round ligament pain. I tried to turn over a little faster than my body is willing to move. It'll go away in a minute."

George breathed a sigh of relief and helped Callie settle into the massive amount of pillows that now occupied the bed with them. The things had seemed to multiply like tribbles since she'd been pregnant. He placed one behind her back while she tucked another between her legs to ease the pressure on her hips. Finally settled in, she closed her eyes and hoped that the baby wouldn't keep her up. George flicked off the light and ten minutes later, just as Callie was about to drift off to sleep…her cell phone rang. She groaned and grabbed it off the nightstand, sighing heavily at the word that stared back at her…Mom.

"Hola, mami," she started. "Si, I was almost asleep…si…si…pero, mami…pero….Ugh, fine! Basta ya!...Si, la semana proxima…te quiero tambien. Goodnight."

"What's wrong?" George questioned as Callie groaned, slammed her phone down and dramatically readjusted her pillows.

"That was my mother," she replied. "Remember that party my dad mentioned when we had lunch? Well, my mother hasn't forgotten about that…she'll be here next week."

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Bend and not Break (12/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: To say this chapter drove me crazy would be an understatement, but I'm glad it's finally done. It sucks, but it's done. It's hard to write an "abrasive yet loving" mother. I'll be fleshing her out more in future chapters, but for now she's just here to annoy the hell out of Callie. Sorry there's no soundtrack this time, but I couldn't really think of any "visit from mother" appropriate songs.

* * *

Addison sighed in frustration and flopped down on the bed. She had been trying to wake Callie for the past fifteen minutes. George told her it would be difficult, but she hadn't expected this. When Callie was truly exhausted it was near impossible to wake her…the woman slept like the dead. She had been stressing over her mother's pending arrival for a week and hadn't been sleeping well. The big day was finally here. George had to work, so Addison would be taking his place and providing moral support.

Addison had tried making noise, shaking her, turning on the lights and opening the curtains…no response other than the occasional groan. Too much more of this and she was going to lie down beside her and go to sleep too. Her stomach growled, and that was when it hit her. Callie couldn't stand the smell of food before 9:00 a.m. Why 9:00 a.m.? She had no idea—pregnancy had very strange side effects sometimes. Addison quickly dialed room service and ordered a loaded omelette for herself, along with juice and dry toast for Callie—and a pot of coffee for them to share.

Addie was delighted when Callie bolted from the bed as soon as the cart crossed the threshold, but she felt bad once she saw her gripping the sides of the toilet. She kneeled down beside her friend and held her hair until she was finished.

"You bitch. I hate you," Callie said as she flushed and looked over at Addison with watering eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Aww, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up," she replied. She closed the toilet seat and helped Callie up. "Strip."

"What?" Callie asked, confused.

"I know you understand the word strip, porn star," Addison replied. She walked over to the shower and adjusted the water temperature. "That nurse Olivia told me all about you and George in the parking lot the other day. Clothes off woman, you'll feel better after a shower."

"I may be easy, but I'm not cheap," Callie said with a smirk as she shed the tank top she slept in and tossed it aside. "I expect you'll have breakfast waiting for me when I get out."

"Already is," Addison replied with a wink and a smile as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Two hours later Addison was at the airport watching Callie pace like a madwoman. She was trying not to laugh, but it was hard not to with the way Callie was waddling. As fun as it was to watch, Addison knew she needed to put a stop to it for Callie's sake. She stood in Callie's path and Callie just walked around her and continued on.

"Callie, hon, sit down," Addison said, grabbing Callie's shoulders to stop her and steer her toward the seating area. "Not only are you driving me crazy, you're going to be in a world of pain tonight if you don't stop. Your pelvis is going to ache like crazy."

"Addie, I can't do this. Can't we just go back to the hotel?" Callie pleaded as she sat and replaced the pacing with tapping her feet. "I don't feel good. My stomach hurts. Let's just leave."

"Callie Torres O'Malley! I will not let you leave your mother stranded here," Addison said.

"Fine!" Callie huffed. "If you don't want me to pace and you're holding me hostage…you have to distract me."

"Ok, well then tell me how the house hunting went. Did you and George find anything you like?" Addison asked.

"We looked at this gorgeous Craftsman over in North Admiral. It overlooks Puget Sound. I loved it, but George won't go for it," Callie replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"The grey one with the garage and the white trim?" Addison asked. Callie nodded affirmatively. "That is a gorgeous house. I could definitely see you living there with George and the baby. Why won't he go for it?"

"It's two million dollars. He won't agree to anything he can't pay at least half of," she replied.

"Does he realize he's an intern? He can't afford anything within a decent driving distance of the hospital, let alone something suitable for raising a family in," Addison said.

"I know, I know…but he has this Neanderthal notion that he's less of a man if he can't support me and the baby financially," Callie said, rolling her eyes and rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"Hon, if there's ever a time for you to get everything you want, it's now," Addison started. "You can definitely afford it, so if you really love the house you should get it. You guys are starting a family…when you bring that little girl home it should be to a house you can see yourselves growing old in. George will just have to get over his insecurities and do what makes you happy."

"You're so right, it's just…I don't know. He feels bad enough about losing his dad; I just don't want to make him feel any worse," she said.

"You are the most giving person I know and I love you for it," Addison started. "Right after his dad died and he was all sex crazed, you gave him your body…you've given him your time, and your patience when he kept choosing his friends over you. It's time for him to give you something. If he loves you half as much as I think he does he'll get over the macho crap and do it because it's what you want."

Addison reached over to squeeze Callie's hand, but frowned when she stiffened almost immediately. She followed her eye line over to the baggage claim and instantly knew why. The woman approaching them was unmistakably Callie's mother. The head to toe Prada gave it away. To say Rosario Torres was a force of nature would be an understatement. When she moved, the whole world seemed to stop…and all eyes were on her.

"This is what you wear to pick your mother up from the airport? The mother you haven't laid eyes on in over a year by the way," she said as she towered over Callie and stared disapprovingly at the oversized track pants and t-shirt her daughter wore. Callie finally snapped out of it, and stood with a little help from her mother and Addison.

"You always do this! Can you at least say hello before you start critiquing my fashion choices? In case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant. Nothing else fits, so I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you with my hideousness," Callie cried, angrily swiping away the tears. Rosario pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. They were getting off on the wrong foot already…it was always like this with Callie.

"Come here baby, you know I didn't mean it like that" she said, pulling her daughter in for a hug. She wiped her tears away and gently tilted Callie's chin up so she was forced to meet her eyes. "You could be wearing a potato sack and you'd still be absolutely gorgeous, you know that. You are my child after all." She winked, eliciting a small smile from Callie…that was something. "Now, introduce me to your beautiful friend with the fabulous shoes."

"Mami this is my best friend Addison. Addison, this is my mother—the infamous Rosario Torres," Callie said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Torres," Addison said, extending her hand.

"Please, call me Rosie. It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the woman I've heard so much about," Rosie replied. "And thank you for taking such good care of both my babies."

"Believe me, it's my pleasure," Addison gushed.

"Stop that frijolita! Don't kick mommy there, it hurts," Callie hissed as she rubbed a sore spot on her stomach. Her daughter was obviously tired of being ignored and she was making it known—she was undoubtedly a Torres woman. Rosie slid her hands under Callie's shirt so she could caress her belly skin to skin.

"Hola, nieta. Te amo!" she said as tiny feet beat against her palm for a few seconds before the child finally calmed. She planted a kiss on Callie's forehead and grinned like someone who had just won the lottery. "Oh mija, she's amazing! My first granddaughter. You'd better call me the second you go into labor—I want to be the first to spoil her rotten."

"She must love you already. Other than George, you're the only person she's ever calmed down for," Callie stated. Once Rosie was finished gushing over her granddaughter, they were ready to go. Callie picked up one of her mother's bags and started toward the exit.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, you put that bag down right now young lady! You are pregnant! I will not have you carrying luggage. In fact, if I don't see that husband of yours waiting on you hand and foot the entire time I'm here, I can guarantee you this one will be your only child," Rosie said, her accent suddenly thick…something that only occurred when she was admonishing one of her children. She turned to the group of young men beside them. They had been gawking at the three women the entire time. "I'm sure these fine young gentlemen would be happy to escort us to the car and carry our bags. Isn't that right?"

"Yes ma'am!" they replied eagerly and in unison. They quickly grabbed the bags and awaited further instruction.

"This way boys," Rosie said as she strutted toward the door, being sure to sway her hips a little more than normal. Callie could do nothing but sit back and shake her head as she watched her mother work. She started to follow, but stopped when she realized Addison wasn't moving. She looked back to find her friend in complete and total awe of what she'd just seen.

"Dude, I want to be your mom when I grow up," Addison said, finally snapping out of it.

"Hurricane Rosie strikes again!" Callie giggled as she tugged Addison along. It was going to be a long week.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Bend and not Break (13/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: K+, diving into M at the end

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: This chapter was a serious pain in the arse to write, but it's finally done…and I'm actually quite pleased with the result. The dinner with Callie's mother was supposed to make it into this chapter, but I got caught up in what happens after George rushes home to her so it didn't make it. Besides, this is going to be one of their last (if not the last) intimate moments together, so I wanted to make it fairly intense and emotional. Anyway, enough with my rambling…on to the story...

**Recommended Soundtrack**:

Paramore – "My Heart"  
Hellogoodbye – "All of Your Love"  
Stars – "Sleep Tonight"  
The Verve – "Lucky Man"  
Incubus – "Echo"

* * *

There was absolute silence in the locker room—a somber mood was consuming them all. Even Christina was silent for once, and that was probably the biggest indicator of the gravity of what they'd just witnessed. It had been the toughest 24 hours of their intern career. There had been a once in a lifetime freak accident. A massive portion of an elevated highway that was under construction fell onto the road below it…during rush hour traffic. At least a dozen cars had been crushed beneath tons of concrete. Seattle Grace Hospital had been inundated with people both injured and dead. They had seen disasters before, but this time—this time it hit too close to home for everyone, especially George.

Bailey and the entire team had traveled to the scene of the accident to help with rescue and triage. George didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse, but he happened upon a young married couple—not much older than he and Callie—trapped near the edge of the accident zone. The young man, Collin, was conscious and responsive. He had two broken legs, and a few broken ribs, but was otherwise in good shape. His wife Ana, who was seven months pregnant with their first child, was in grave danger. She was unresponsive, there was visible head trauma, and to George's horror her torso was crushed beneath the dashboard.

George could smell the gasoline all over the place and there was no telling whether the car would blow. He wouldn't leave them there—he couldn't. There was so much carnage that there was no one else around to help him. He worked diligently and was able to free and stabilize the young man all on his own, and for that George O'Malley was a hero. George and Collin watched in horror together as rescue workers finally came along and used the Jaws of Life to cut Ana free.

He knew he was becoming too emotionally involved in this case, but he couldn't help it. He stayed with them all the way back to the hospital, distracted Collin as the orthopedic surgeon on call set his broken bones. It should have been Callie, she was the best…but he was thankful that the Chief hadn't seen fit to page her. He watched from the gallery as Derek, Bailey, and the Chief tried desperately to save Ana and her baby. They gave it their all, but it was to no avail—they were gone. It was George who insisted on breaking the news to her husband, George who watched him break, George who gave him a shoulder to cry on until his family got there.

It was that easy—in an instant the man's world had been turned upside down. Just like that he'd lost the two most important people in the world to him…he'd lost his whole reason for living. George knew it could have easily been him…that woman could have easily been Callie. It could have been his wife and baby gone from the world. He shook the thoughts from his head and whipped out his cell phone. He pushed number one on his speed dial and waiting anxiously for her to pick up. He just needed to hear her voice—needed to know she was ok. He growled in frustration as her voicemail picked up.

"George?" Meredith called softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew he was thinking about Callie and putting himself in that man's shoes. "You know she and the baby are fine. Addison would have called if anything was wrong."

In his mind, he knew she was right…but his heart needed to see for itself. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, then quickly gathered his things and ran from the locker room. He was so preoccupied that he bumped into the Chief and nearly knocked him down on his way to the parking lot.

"O'Malley, this is a hospital not a track!" the Chief exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Chief; I just need to get out of here. Callie's not answering her phone and I just—I just need to feel her. I need to hold her, feel her breath on my neck, hear her heart beat in my ear, feel our baby kick against my palm—I just need to know she's ok," he rambled. The older man nodded. He understood what the younger man was going through. When he first began his career, he had experienced a similar feeling every time he encountered particularly difficult cases. He would rush home to Adele and just being in her presence and feeling her in his arms would soothe him and make him whole again.

"I understand. Go home to your wife, just do it safely please," he replied.

"I will. Thanks Chief," George replied before continuing on his way—walking this time.

* * *

George sighed in relief as he opened the door to their room and saw her sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly. He smiled as he remembered how horrified she had been when he first told her she snored. It took a 2 a.m. phone call to Addison, and reassurance that it would probably go away after the baby was born to calm her. He didn't know what the big deal was anyway. It's not like she sounded like a buzz saw…it was an adorably light snore, more akin to a purring kitten than anything.

He knew he should let her sleep, especially since her mother was in town…but just this once he had to risk it. He shook his head when he tripped over her pajama pants as he made his way over to the bed. She often shed her clothing piece by piece in her sleep because they made her uncomfortable for one reason or another. She was currently clad in Ewok panties and a powder blue tank that was bunched up under her breasts, fully exposing her belly. Perched on the edge of the bed, he reached out to softly let his fingertips trace the line of her spine before moving around to palm her belly.

He pressed a kiss to her hip, and then kneeled beside the bed so he could look at her. The sight was overwhelming. It was still hard for him to believe that a woman like her wanted him, loved him, and was pregnant with his child. He couldn't resists reaching out to trace the lines of her beautiful face. His fingertip ran lightly along her jaw line, her nose…and as he traced midnight lines of her eyebrows her eyes fluttered slowly open.

"George?" she croaked as she stared out with chocolate brown orbs that were not quite ready to see.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to wake you. I just…I just needed to see you and make sure you were ok. I called and you didn't answer and I got scared," he rambled.

"What? I'm fine. I was completely worn out so I took the phone off the hook and turned off my cell," and she sat up slowly, tugging her shirt down and motioning for him to have a seat beside her. "Why would I not be ok? I was with Addie and my mom all day."

"Ignore me," he said as he brushed her bangs away from her forehead. "I'm freaking out for no reason. It's just—the highway accident. I found this married couple about our age, newlyweds…they were trapped in their car. They were trapped in the car and she was pregnant. I was able to pull him out, but his wife…the rescue team cut her out of the car. We tried so hard Cal, we tried so hard—but we couldn't save her or the baby. All I kept thinking was that it could have been us…I could have lost you."

By the time he finished he was crying. She pulled him close and he buried his face in the crook of her neck and sobbed. She felt bad for not being there to help. As soon as she heard about the accident she called the chief to let him know she was coming in, but he made her promise to stay home.

"Baby, look at me," she said as she coaxed him to sit up. She cupped his face in her hands and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "I'm here, George. I'm with you, and I'm all in…I always have been. I'm not going anywhere."

The look in her eyes told him she meant every word. That was one of the many things he loved about her…you could read her mind just by looking into those gorgeous brown eyes. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck once again. Callie whimpered softly as his sobs subsided and he began to suck lightly on her jugular while trailing his fingertips up her side to play along her rib cage.

"Callie, I need to feel you," he said as he pulled away and moved his hand under her shirt to resume his exploration of her rib cage skin to skin. His eyes searched for approval in hers. As much as he longed to be inside her in that moment, he would end it in a second if she didn't really feel up to it. She smiled before answering him with a bruising kiss. They broke apart and George quickly rid himself of his clothes before helping Callie out of hers. He eased her back against a mound of pillows before attacking her lips again. She moaned into his mouth as his thumb grazed over her extremely sensitive nipple. George paused curiously as he felt a sensation of wetness on his finger.

"Babe, you're leaking colostrum," he said, touching her nipple once again. He chuckled as a look of horror crossed her face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she said, clearly embarrassed. "I understand if you're completely turned off now. That—I'm sorry."

"Callie, shush. It's ok. Why would I be turned off?" he replied. She watched in shock as he trailed kisses down her neck and between her breasts before taking one nipple and then the other into his mouth and suckling gently until they were licked clean. "Mmm, it tastes really sweet. I could never be turned off by this; it's nourishment for our baby. That's the most beautiful thing in the world—you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled, reassured, and kissed him again…tasting the sweetness of her own milk as their tongues dueled. He wished he could freeze this moment in time as his hands traveled across the expanse of her supple flesh, memorizing every curve as they went along their merry way. It would never get more perfect than this.

"Cal, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again, audibly this time. She didn't say anything, but took his hand and guided it between her legs, forcing two of his fingers to slip easily inside her ready and willing body.

"Does that give you your answer?" she said breathily as he took over and began to stroke her slowly. He didn't answer, but removed his fingers and smiled as she licked her lips while she watched him lick every last drop of her from his digits. He knew she was getting impatient when he felt long delicate fingers wrap around his raging erection and begin to stroke him.

His mother taught him never to keep a lady waiting, so he eased her leg over his and adjusted the pillows behind her back until she was in the perfect position for him to ease into her from the side. As her belly grew, they discovered that it was the most comfortable position for her. Callie loved it because she could be lazy and still have sex, and George loved it because she was comfortable and he could still reach the most sensitive parts of her body.

A long moan escaped both their lips as he eased into her at an excruciatingly slow pace. He caressed her belly and felt their daughter somersault inside her. He eased his hand up her body, over her breast, across her collar bone, until it finally came to rest on her cheek. They stared at each other through hooded eyes and it was as if the air had become too syrupy and thick to move any faster…and they had all the time in the world. She tangled her fingers in his air and pulled him close so she could shower petal soft kisses over every inch of his skin she could reach.

He met her lips, with less fervor this time, and let his tongue trace her mouth before moving downward to explore her chin and neck. He felt like the luckiest man alive for knowing every spot she liked to have kissed, every touch that caused fire to course through her veins. After what seemed like hours, he could feel her body start to tremble and he knew she was getting close. He was glad for it, because if she kept making those intoxicating noises he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

He continued a languorous rhythm as he latched onto one of her nipples and reached down to gently stroke her clit. The nails of one hand dug into his forearm, while the other fisted in his hair. That was exactly the response he was looking for, so he stayed focused on the task at hand, and then met her eyes just in time to watch her come. The blissful look on her face was enough to make him follow a few seconds later. He made sure she had ridden out every wave of her orgasm before pulling out of her.

She was completely sated and so relaxed that she fell asleep almost immediately. He pulled the covers over them and cuddled up to her. He rested his hand on her belly and his fingers danced over her adorable protruding navel. His head settled on her chest and he had a smile on his face as the thump of her heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

Little did they know, their world was about to be rocked inappropriately….

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Bend and Not Break (14/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: K

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: So sorry about the long wait between chapters, but this one took a while to come to me. Anyway, I'm quite pleased with the end result and I hope you are too.

**Soundtrack**:

The Veronicas – "Mother Mother"  
Mazzy Star – "She's My Baby"  
Inara George – "Fools In Love"  
No Doubt – "Don't Let Me Down"  
The Cardigans – "You're The Storm"  
Phantom Planet – "Big Brat"

* * *

"Hey baby girl, it's daddy," George said as he settled between Callie's legs underneath the covers. Callie had fallen into a rather fitful sleep because the baby was so active, and he decided to have a conversation with his little girl in the hope of calming her. "I want to tell you a story. Would you like that?" 

He smiled as he felt the baby somersault beneath his hand. As many times as he'd felt her move, it still amazed him. She, like her mother, had the ability to take his breath away with the simplest of actions.

"Once upon a time there was a silly little man, and one day he met a tall, gorgeous princess. This princess was unlike any other he'd ever seen or heard about. This princess always knew what she wanted, and she didn't have any problem saying it. Soon after they met, the princess told the man that she loved him. He was so silly that he didn't realize that he loved her too, so he didn't say it back. He broke her heart and he almost lost her. His father made him realize that she was the best thing to ever happen to him, so he asked her to marry him after his father died. Lucky for him, she said yes. The man was still too silly to really appreciate her, and he hurt her a lot with the things he said and did. One day she told him they were going to have a baby and he finally realized how wonderful she was. Now he spends everyday trying to make up for all the times he'd made her cry, and treating her like the princess she always was. Now he knows that every single minute he has with her is a gift he isn't worthy of receiving. Everyday he's thankful that she chose him, even though she deserves so much more. You're smart like your mommy, so I'm sure you've figured out that I'm the silly man already. I love you and your mommy more than life itself and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost either of you. Can you do this silly man one favor, baby girl? I know it's pretty crowded in there, but please try not to move so much. I know, I know…it's not even night yet, but she works hard to make it warm and safe and cozy in there for you. Mommy is really tired and she needs her sleep."

He kissed Callie's belly button before moving back up the bed. He rested his hand on her belly and felt light kicks, but for the most part the baby was still. His story must have worked. With the baby settled, Callie was finally able to roll onto her side and get comfortable. George spooned around her, inhaled the scent of her hair. It was strange, but he found himself thinking of his father. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be here right now. Harold O'Malley had given him the push he needed to take the next step with Callie. He had meant every word he said when he proposed to her. Just being able to look at her made him feel better—the nearness of her warmed his heart. He followed her into sleep with a smile on his face…he knew now, without a doubt, that he'd follow her anywhere.

Rosario Torres was almost reduced to tears as she entered her daughter's hotel room as quietly as possible…but she was also relieved. She had been worried sick when Callie didn't answer either of her phones. In her heart she knew she was fine, but it was a mother thing. Mothers worry when they can't get in touch with their children. Callie never made it easy for her. Her baby girl was always running off—most of the time without any notice. Maybe motherhood would settle her roaming soul.

The sight before her was breathtaking. Callie was curled up in bed with her husband…his arm draped protectively over her very pregnant belly. She had never even met the man, but there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her daughter with everything in him. She wished her relationship with her daughter was better. If she could turn back time and change things, she would…but what's done is done. They had a lot of fences to mend, but she silently vowed to make an effort. She had to try. It may have been too late to fix what she'd broken with Callie, but she would be the best grandmother ever—after she had a little fun of course. She opened the door once more and slammed it, effectively waking her daughter and son-in-law.

"Fuck. What do you want mother?" Callie said as she rolled onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes.

"Calliope Torres! You watch your mouth young lady; there are young ears in the room!" Rosario replied.

"Sorry, um…I mean, shit! Better?" Callie said as she sat up slowly, hugging the sheet to her chest. Rosario just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How did you know it was me anyway?" Rosie asked. With her hands on her hips and her eyebrows quirked like that, she was the spitting image of her daughter.

"Oh, I don't know…the amount of evil in the room increased enough to make my Spidey Sense tingle?" Callie replied with bleary eyes and a smirk.

"By the looks of things you had more than your Spidey Sense tingled," Rosie replied with a smirk of her own. She walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on her sleepy child's forehead. She poked Callie in the ribs lightly, eliciting a giggle. "Turn the high beams off sweetheart, it's still light outside."

Rosie winked, and George couldn't help but laugh. He quickly stifled his amusement at the exchange when he was rewarded with a death glare from Callie. She self-consciously covered her traitorous nipples with her arm and waited for her mother to tell her why she was really there. George was suddenly mortified as he realized he was meeting his wife's mother for the first time while they were in bed…naked. Granted they were married adults and she was pregnant, so the fact that they were sexually active wasn't some kind of secret…but it just wasn't the first impression you really wanted to make on your mother-in-law.

"So you're the man who stole my daughter's heart…among other things," Rosie said with a wink and her patented smirk as she extended her hand. A blush crept up his cheeks and she smiled when he squirmed uncomfortably.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Torres," he replied, shaking her hand awkwardly.

George tried his hardest not to stare, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was only one word to describe Rosario…gorgeous, and not in a "she looks good for her age" kind of way either. The woman was in her early sixties and she was every bit as stunning as her daughter—the only difference was the streaks of silver hair and a few smile lines around the eyes. Looking at her was like looking into his future and he felt like he had just won the lottery. She was decked out in a black, fifties style shirt dress and shoes that looked like they were swiped from Addison's closet. Her long, dark curls were pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"Nice to meet you too, George. I've heard a lot about you. Fortunately for you it has been all good," she said. George gulped. Callie was the only other person in the world who could put that kind of fear in his heart in an instant—now he knew where she got it from. She was smiling, but he knew that she would rip his heart out and shove it down his throat if he made one false move. "If you can manage to keep your hands off of mini-me here, it would be a good idea for you two to get dressed. We have dinner reservations at 8:00."

With that she turned on her heels and sauntered out of the room.

"George O'Malley! That better be the remote poking me in the leg!" Callie screamed incredulously as she stared at him with wild eyes.

"Um..Uh…well…" he stammered, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his crotch.

"I can't believe you! That's my mother!" she yelled as she socked him with her pillow, hard. He hit the floor with a thud and she got up and stormed off to the shower.

"I'm sorry! Your mom's hot! I can't control it, it's like looking at you in the future!" he said. He sighed and picked himself up. Dinner with two Torres women—he knew he was in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was tense to say the least. Callie was still pissed at him, so she didn't say a word for the entire ride—just stared blankly out the window. That wasn't a good sign. If she was just angry she talked—ad nauseum, but silence meant she was a little hurt too. It was the longest twenty minutes of his life. He had tried to capture her hand across the center console a couple of times to no avail. She just pulled away and folded her hands neatly across her belly. All he could do was sigh and try to focus on the road. 

By the time they pulled into the parking lot he just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled to the side instead of going straight to the valet. Callie looked at him as if he had grown a second head as he quickly got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side. He opened her door and effectively trapped her in her seat, which only served to annoy her. Before she could protest, he began to speak.

"Callie, I'm sorry. That's all I can say," he said, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry that I love you so much that any little hint of you can cause my body to react in really embarrassing ways."

"You got a woody for my mother! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" she asked.

"It wasn't like that, Cal. You do realize that you and your mother are practically twins right? And you sound just alike too, but none of that is really important. It was the way you two interacted. I just couldn't help thinking that maybe that would be you and our daughter one day…well, minus the naked in bed with her husband part because she can never date, ever. It's just—you're really sexy when you're being a smart ass, and you kind of lit up when she was in the room. I was excited for her to leave so I could have my way with you."

He rested his forehead against hers and snaked his hand beneath her hair until it rested on the back of her neck. She smiled and puckered her lips for a kiss.

"Rosie is fun sometimes, but don't let the snake charm you too much. She made my life a living hell when she wanted to. You're about to see an entirely different side of her," Callie said.

He kissed her cheek and then hopped back in the driver's seat. Rosie was waiting when they pulled up in front of the restaurant. Mnemosyne's Daughter was an elegant place, complete with Greek style architecture reminiscent of the Ionic order and busts of all nine muses. Rosie greeted her daughter with a kiss on both cheeks and high praise for her choice of outfit. Callie was wearing a cute brown wrap dress with lace trim. It had a plunging v-neck and puff sleeves, and she topped off the look with her favorite chocolate brown, leather, knee-high boots. Her mass of curls cascaded down her back, and her skin glowed with pending motherhood. George thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"He's very short," Rosie said, frowning and looking her son-in-law up and down, then cocked her head to the side, "but cute and scruffy like a puppy."

"Mami! Can you at least _try_ to be nice to the father of your grandchild, please?" Callie huffed.

"What? I said he was cute," Rosie replied as if she had no idea what Callie was getting her panties in a twist about. "I'm sorry, George. I hope I didn't offend you."

"No offense taken," George replied. It was amazing how well she insulted him and complimented him all in the same sentence—at least he thought there was a compliment in there somewhere. They were lead to a table in a rather secluded spot, and he filed that information away for the next time he took Callie out for a romantic evening. Rosario settled on the Maine lobster, while George chose the New York Strip steak with a side of garlic potatoes and asparagus. Callie was craving something sweet and proceeded to order a dark chocolate cake layered with fudge, but both George and Rosie protested.

"Callie, you need to eat something with some actual nutritional value. You've been eating junk all week," George said. Rosie glared at her, so Callie glared at George. He straightened his back defiantly and tried to appear as if it wasn't getting to him.

"Pizza is not junk! It contains all of the food groups!" Callie argued.

"He's right, mi vida. You're pregnant. You need to take better care of yourself. It's okay for you to indulge sometimes, but you don't just have yourself to think about anymore," Rosie interjected. Callie turned her glare to her mother, but it didn't get her anywhere…so she resorted to pouting. She was so intent on getting her way that she didn't notice the handsome older gentleman approaching their table.

"Freckles!" he exclaimed, and Callie immediately started beaming, and somehow managed to get out of her chair and fling herself into his open and waiting arms in the blink of an eye.

"Uncle Eddie! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Italy," Callie said.

"I was, but your mother told me she was throwing you a party, so I had to come home and see my favorite niece," he replied. "But obviously I'm not your favorite uncle, because you didn't invite me to the wedding…and my brother had to tell me I was going to become a great-uncle."

"I'm sorry uncle Eddie, the marriage was a spur of the moment thing. Mami and papi weren't even there," Callie replied, batting her eyelashes in that way that always made her uncle melt. "I'd like you to meet my husband, George O'Malley. George, this is my uncle, Eduardo Torres."

"Nice to meet you, son," Eddie said while extending his hand to George. "I'm sure my brother already gave you the speech about what's going to happen if you hurt our girl, so I'm just going to say welcome to the family…and I hope I won't have to break your kneecaps anytime soon."

"No worries there, sir. I love Callie more than breathing," George replied. He was shaken, but he tried to appear calm. Eddie was pretty much the exact opposite of Callie's father. He towered over Callie, had a head full of salt and pepper hair, and always kept a warm smile on his face.

"Good answer," Eddie said as Callie returned to her seat. He went over to give Callie's mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you, Rosie…and I still maintain that my brother is a complete idiot for letting you get away."

"It's good to see you too, Eddie. Still pouring it on thick, I see," she replied. "Where's Giada? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Giada is my wife, Callie's aunt, and just as much a spitfire as these two are. We Torres men like to appear tough, but our women run the show," he said to George before answering Rosie's question. "She's stuck in Italy…some kind of crisis at the store. She sends her love, Freckles…and a boatload of clothes and shoes for you of course. She designed a maternity line just for you and she was downright giddy about it. She's working on baby clothes now."

"Eddie, can you talk some sense into your niece please? She is refusing to eat real food. She wants chocolate cake instead," Rosie said.

"But Uncle Eddie, I'm pregnant…it's a craving. I should be able to eat whatever I want. Besides, there's nothing that I want on the menu tonight," Callie interrupted.

"Please, nena? Will you at least try to eat something nutritious?" he asked. For the first time ever, George witnessed Callie's defenses melt. The man was good. "I'll tell you what…think of something you want and I'll go back there and cook it myself," he said. He leaned down to whisper not so quietly in Callie's ear, "and if you eat at least half of it, I'll make sure you get the biggest piece of chocolate cake you've ever seen."

"Eddie! You and Hector are the reason she's spoiled rotten now!" Rosie admonished. Callie poked her tongue out at her mother, and then smiled sweetly at her uncle. "Callie, you are such a brat!"

"And you love me for it," Callie replied, undeterred. "Can I have chicken agrodolce and artichoke and fennel salad?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart," Eddie replied as he kissed the top of Callie's head. Rosie glared at him, and the duo broke into a fit of laughter.

"So this is your restaurant?" George asked Eddie.

"Technically, Freckles owns it, but she never mentions it since she's intent on not embracing the family money and all," he started. "I named it Mnemosyne's Daughter after her. Giada and I never had any kids, so we spend a lot of time spoiling this one and her brothers. I'd better go get started on the food. George, it's been a pleasure. I leave you all to enjoy your meal and I'll see you at the party."

"Bye, Uncle Eddie. I love you," Callie said, blowing a kiss to her uncle.

"Te quiero mas, nena," he replied as he pretended to catch it and press it to his heart. He then headed to the back to start on Callie's request.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Rosie said to her daughter.

"I learned it by watching you," Callie shot back.

"Quoting a bad 80s commercial doesn't help your case," Rosie replied. "Like I said, you're a brat. Speaking of brats, are you prepared to deal with her for the rest of your life, George? My child is very spoiled, and while she may be in denial right now, it's not going to always be that way. Callie is used to having the finest things in life. I'm an only child, and Hector just has the one brother, so she's the only girl in the family...to say she gets everything she wants would be an understatement. Hector and I have seen to it that all of our children have the very best, and that has caused as many problems for them as it has solved. The boys have always had to deal with gold diggers coming after them, and Callie…she's had her heart broken over and over again because men have said they could handle the size of her bank account, but when it came down to it they were threatened by it. I've looked into your background, George. You're not a man of means; you're still paying off student loans. You've taken vows; you're about to have a child, and Callie's going to want the best for her. Are you going to be able to handle it when her trust fund rears its ugly head?"

George couldn't speak for a moment. He was shocked by the rate at which the conversation shifted. Now he knew what Callie meant when she said not to let the snake charm him too much. Rosie the harmless garter snake had suddenly turned into a venomous viper. Callie started to say something, but he stopped her.

"You're right; I'm not a man of means. The only thing I stand to inherit from my parents is a modest house I'll have to share with my brothers, and a life insurance policy that would seem like pocket change to your family," George started. "I was taught that a man is supposed to be able to provide for his family, but if Callie wants to embrace her money and buy the waterfront mansion, I'll have to be okay with that. I'll be okay with it because it makes her happy, and I love her…and seeing her happy makes life worth living."

Rosario didn't say anything at first. She sipped her wine slowly as if giving herself time to collect her thoughts…all the while, George held his breath and Callie looked ready to pounce. She nodded, and broke out into a brilliant smile before saying, "Good answer."

George released the breath he'd been holding and it was like someone had taken the ton of bricks off of his shoulders. Callie smiled and grabbed George's hand before planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The remainder of their dinner was filled with conversation, laughter, and great food. Callie talked his head off on the ride home, gushing about how amazing he was and telling him about how he was the only guy she'd ever had a relationship with who managed to impress both of her parents. When they finally made it home, Callie went to bed happier than any person with a chocolate cake induced stomachache should be…but George was right there on cloud nine with her.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Bend and not Break (15/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: K+, I guess

**Summary**: George has a huge secret, Callie has huge news, and when the two collide everything explodes…pulling Callie and George apart but opening the door for new lives, new loves, and allowing Callie to reconnect with the father she never really knew.

**Author's Note**: I can't tell you how happy I am to have this chapter finished…but despite the torture I went through writing it, I'm actually quite pleased with the results. Writing this was so draining that I haven't even thought about a soundtrack, so sorry, no auditory goodies this time. The next chapter will be chock full though. On with the show…

* * *

Callie sighed and rubbed her stomach gingerly to try and calm her little girl. She was obviously as restless as her mommy. To say Callie hated shopping with her mother would be an understatement, but Addison seemed to be really enjoying herself. Rosario had all but adopted the redhead…they had been virtually inseparable all day. Addison and her mother had dragged her out of bed at 10:00 a.m. and she was exhausted even though it had only been three hours. She plopped herself into the most comfortable chair she could find while the dynamic duo went about merrily trying on shoes. She leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping to get a moment of rest, but her eyes flew open when she heard someone calling her nickname.

"Hey Bones," the woman standing over her said. A huge, cheesy grin appeared on Callie's face as she saw who it was.

"Sid!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here? I wish I could jump up and hug you, but I can't move so fast these days."

"Believe me, I understand," Sid replied as she pointed to her own burgeoning belly.

Addison suddenly appeared, rambling excitedly about a pair of shoes that Callie just had to try on. She offered a helping hand when she noticed her friend struggling to get up from the chair, and then looked on curiously as she watched her embrace the immaculately dressed, but unfamiliar woman. When Callie looked back at Addison, she could have sworn she saw just a tinge of possessiveness in her eyes and took that as her cue to explain.

"Sid, this is my best friend, Dr. Addison Montgomery. Addie, this is my childhood partner in crime and sister I never had, Sid Vicious," Callie said. The two women shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Sid Vicious? Something tells me there's a story behind that nickname," Addison said.

"Unfortunately, there's not. It's my real name...Sid Dylan Vicious. My parents are hippies and thought it was funny," Sid replied.

Callie explained that Sid's father was Allen Vicious, the famous record company exec and former rock star. Much to Addison's amusement, they recounted the tale of how they first met. They met on the first day of school during third grade. Sid's family had just moved to Miami from New York. She was the new kid, and therefore a prime candidate for being picked on…and Sean Rickman was the school bully. He saw the skinny blonde with the waist length pigtails and started drooling like a dog staring at a T-Rex bone. Callie came to the rescue just as he was trying to stuff Sid into a locker. Sean Rickman ended up being the one in the locker...with a broken arm and a black eye. Apparently, ortho was Callie's destiny. After that, Sid and Callie became a dynamic duo.

They had only been talking for a few minutes, but Addison could already see how similar the woman was to Callie in personality…and she liked her instantly. Physically, however; height was the only thing they seemed to have in common. Sid was beautiful and as tall as Callie, but otherwise they were complete opposites. Sid was thin, blonde, pale…and had a very classic and sexy pin up girl/rockabilly style of dress. Callie was sexy, dark, and edgy…all denim and leather and metal.

Callie explained to Addison that Sid owned a very successful boutique in Miami that all the hot, young celebrities flocked to. She had always credited Rosie with her success and always made time when she needed her. When they were fourteen, Rosie had taken Callie and Sid on a trip to Italy to visit with Eddie's wife Giada…and that's when Sid fell in love with the fashion industry. She was practically attached to Giada's heels for a full month. When they returned home, Sid spent the rest of the summer filling sketchbook after sketchbook with designs. By the time she was seventeen, Rosie had hired her as her personal shopper, and it was just the thing she needed to boost her confidence before going off to college at the Fashion Institute of Technology. She was as enthusiastic about fashion as Callie was about bones.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here. Please tell me you're not shopping for my mother. You're as pregnant as I am and she doesn't want me to do anything," Callie said.

"She's not letting me lift a finger either. I brought my assistant along to do all the legwork…and by my assistant I mean Dean; she just wants me to supervise," Sid said.

"Loser's here? I haven't seen him in ages," Callie said.

"Ahem, I'm right behind you asshat," Dean replied. All three women turned around and Callie waddled over to hug the man. He was tall and lean, with skin and hair that were darker than Callie's and intense hazel eyes. When he and Callie finally let go of each other he stood behind Sid and placed one hand protectively on her belly while extending the other to Addison.

"Dean Ramirez, godson or not, if you call my child an asshat again I'll make sure this baby will be your first and last!" Rosie said as she finally emerged from the dressing room.

"Come on Aunt Rosie, you know Callie and I torture each other out of love," he said, giving her the puppy dog look that was so similar to her daughter's. "Besides, you and Sid made me run around shopping all day…shopping! I had to buy women's shoes for fucks sake! I think I've earned a pass or two."

Rosie gasped, grabbed hold of his ear and twisted. "Watch your mouth! There are young ears in the room!"

"Oww! Sorry!" while he rubbed his now sore earlobe. Sid, Callie, and Addison all giggled at the sight.

"Did you get the shoes, potty mouth?" Rosie asked her godson.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, picking up the shopping bag he'd placed on the floor. Rosie took the bag from him and pulled out the box, which she handed to Callie. She opened the box to find a gorgeous pair of strappy, silver, Valentino butterfly sandals with turquoise accents.

"Oh my God, those are amazing!" Addison gasped.

"Woman, calm yourself before you have to shop for new panties!" Callie exclaimed….a statement for which she received a smack on the arm from both Addison and her mother. "Hey, hey, hey…no abusing the pregnant chick!"

"So, what do you think? They'll go perfectly with the white dress Giada made for you. I took the liberty of picking up several pieces of turquoise and silver jewelry for you as well because I know how much you hate shopping with me," Rosie said.

"They're gorgeous, but hello…I'm huge. There's no way I'm going to be able to walk around in heels this high all night," Callie replied.

"Querida, these are not shoes for walking, these are shoes for sitting…which is exactly what you'll be doing tomorrow. You and Sid," Rosie started, looking at Dean pointedly, "will sit while the fathers of your children cater to your every whim."

Sid smiled devilishly at Dean and he hung his head in anticipation of what was sure to come. Addison and Callie just stood back and giggled at the sight.

"Mami, are we done yet?" Callie asked as she ran a hand through her long curls. "My head is starting to hurt and I feel a little dizzy."

"You need to eat something, mija. You skipped breakfast and your blood sugar is probably low," Rosie said with a frown as she pushed Callie's hair back to feel her forehead. She looked to Addison who nodded her agreement. "Let's all go grab some lunch and then we'll get you home so you can rest."

"As much as I love you ladies, I think I'll take that as my queue to go back to the hotel and find some manly sport on television…you know, try to salvage what's left of my manhood," Dean said.

"Your manhood is just fine, darling," Sid said with a wink before Dean pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh gag me with a frickin' spoon! I don't care that you two have been together since you were seventeen…I still don't need to see the brother figure making out with the friend!" Callie yelled.

"Just like I didn't need to see you having sex with Alessandro Ventimiglia in the pool at your uncle's house in Tuscany that summer before our senior year!" Dean shot back.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres! Your grandmother is probably rolling over in her grave right now!" Rosie exclaimed, scandalized.

"You let Alessandro Ventimiglia hit that and you never told me? You whore! High five!" Sid said as she slapped hands with Callie…then they both smacked Dean in the back of the head. "He was so hot…as dumb as a box of rocks, but SO hot."

"Sid, don't encourage her. Callie, I would tell your father but I'd rather not have to visit him in prison," Rosie scolded. "Ok, let's go…I suddenly need a drink to erase this news from my mind. Dean, would you please grab the bags and bring them out to the car?"

Dean just shook his head and grabbed the bags while the girls followed behind Rosie and giggled. In all these years, he still hadn't learned that there was no winning with Callie.

* * *

Callie was feeling a lot better after lunch, but Sid wasn't so Rosie accompanied her back to her hotel after dropping Addison and Callie off at the little gelato shop a few blocks away from the Archfield. They were currently strolling slowly back toward the hotel, savoring every bite of their creamy confections…completely oblivious to the dozens of male eyes that nearly bugged out at the sight of two gorgeous women moaning and licking their spoons in ways that could be considered porn to a person with a fetish for that sort of thing.

"So, what's up with you and Mark?" Addison asked out of nowhere.

"What?!" Callie said, nearly choking on her dessert. "Random much? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing really. I'm just saying…you guys have been talking a lot lately. I was just wondering what that was about. Mark doesn't exactly have the best record with married women," Addison replied.

"Addie, relax. I'm very happily married…and very happily pregnant. I'm not about to jeopardize that for McSteamy. It's not like that anyway; he doesn't even flirt with me anymore. Since that day I fainted and he caught me, he's just been checking up on me. We talk about how the baby is doing and how I'm feeling…and occasionally he'll tell me a stupid joke. That's all," Callie explained.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even asked. You're not a child and it's none of my business. God, I just can't keep my big mouth shut," Addison apologized.

"It's ok. Don't beat yourself up about it…you were just trying to be a good friend," Callie said. "I still love you."

"You say that…yet here you are going home to your husband instead of following me to my room," Addison said as they arrived in front of Callie's door. "Face it; you're just not that into me."

"Well, I was…but then I realized you totally wouldn't be down for a wedding at the Church of Elvis," Callie replied.

"I should have embraced the trashy," Addie said with a sigh, hanging her head.

"It's ok. After you get married, we'll just have an affair. It'll be like lesbian Brokeback Mountain!" Callie exclaimed. They were both startled when they heard the crash of dishes and serving pieces hitting the floor. They had been so caught up in their banter that they hadn't noticed the young room service attendant exiting a room a few door down. From the look on the poor kid's face, he had apparently heard their whole conversation. Both women winked at him and it proved to be too much. He took off down the hallway like Speedy Gonzalez, leaving Callie and Addison gasping for breath as they laughed.

George heard the commotion outside and opened the door just in time to see the boy disappear around the corner. He shook his head as he watched the women struggle to gain composure.

"Are you two torturing the bellhop again?" George asked. Those two had a history of using their considerable feminine wiles for evil instead of good.

"No, it was the room service attendant this time," Callie answered innocently, while Addison made the scout's honor sign. George had to laugh.

"How about you get in here and pick on somebody your own size?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oooh, sounds dirty. I like," Callie replied with a smile. "See you tomorrow Addie!"

"See ya, Cal. Try not to hurt him. He needs to be in one piece for the party tomorrow," Addison replied…and with that she headed down the hallway to her own room.

TBC…


End file.
